


Captive

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Conditioning, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Gun Blowjob, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Weird Feelings, guys im sorry, it has begun, jesse is thicc, scrooge mccree, there's gonna essentially be kidnapping, this is all really self indulgent in a bad way, this is getting fun y'all, this is like straight up noncon just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: All you wanted was a warm place to stay for the night, but unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna just say sorry about this whole thing now. i've been needing to write some more noncon stuff with mccree, more specifically scrooge mccree because i'm thirsty for some old men apparently. i'm gonna say again that this is like straight up non-con, the reader doesn't enjoy it at all. this is gonna end up being multichapter as well with some plot I think? either way i hope someone else enjoys it.
> 
> Also, of course i do not condone what goes down in the contents of this fic, i just have some really nasty kinks. so please, if you have a problem, don't bother reading it or commenting just to get mad at me. i know that it's bad, trust me.

It was a dark and stormy night, and you hated it. You hated it because of how many bad short stories you were constantly forced to read in your high school English classes that started like that. As you ventured through the strong flurries you couldn't help but grumble about how you felt like you were currently living in one of those shitty short stories as you were currently lost, and looking for a nice warm place to spend the night. 

The large snowflakes hit your partially scarf covered face, getting in your eyes and into the scarf over your mouth. It was nearly impossible to see where you were going from the flurry of white in front of and all around you. You felt like you were freezing despite the many layers you had on. Apparently two coats wasn't good enough for this disastrous weather. At this rate, you felt as though you might just be lost forever, cursed to roam through the snow until your inevitable demise. You realized that it was incredibly pessimistic to think like that but you were not in the best mood right now. You felt blinded the snow. It was hardly worth it to keep your eyes open when you were being constantly pelted by quarter sized snowflakes. 

You felt like giving up now. There couldn’t be any shelter near by. Or so you thought. As you ventured you noticed lights, very faint in the distance. They were orange and only faint due to the extreme snowy weather, and luckily those lights were a lot closer than you thought, and were connected to a building. You felt like you wanted to cry. You had a chance at finding a nice warm place to stay for the night. 

Through the snow you trekked to the house, glad that it wasn't as far away as you thought. As you approached, you realized it was less of a house, and much more like a mansion. You had no idea why a mansion was in the middle of a forest like this, but it was probably the best place for one. Only grossly rich people could afford mansions, and if you were grossly rich, the middle of a forest was probably a good place to spend all your time away from everyone else.

You didn't know why you even bothered to think about it right now when you could easily just go there and try and get in for the night. You finally got through the snow and knocked on the door hard, shivering hard as the wind blew hard, nearly knocking you off of your feet.

It felt like years before the door opened a crack and gruff voice entered your ears past all the wind.

"What do you want?" The man grumbled, leaving the door open only a crack to obviously keep the warm in.

"P-p-please, can I come in? It's f-freezing outside and I n-n-need a place to stay for the night, please sir?" You stuttered heavily, finally speaking for the first time since you've been outside.

The man hesitated, squinting at you through the crack in the door. You had to try not to yell at him for taking so damn long considering you were freezing your ass off outside.

"Fine." He seemed to sigh before opening the door.

You nearly tripped in your hurry to get to warmth, swearing you could feel your limbs falling off from the cold. He shut the door hard behind you and let out another sigh.

You finally got a good look at the man who let you in. He was tall and rather built, and a lot older than the voice would have made you think. He had about chin length long grey hair and a rugged face topped off with small, gold spectacles. He looked comfortable, wearing casual wear which one would expect in your own home.

"Th-thank you so much. I don't kn-know how I would've survived without y-you." You thanked him, teeth still chattering as you started to shed your snowy clothes, knowing it'll be better if you get them off since they were not only cold, but wet as all hell. You would die for a hot bath right now.

He only grunted in response, taking a drag of the cigar in his mouth before blowing the smoke out. "Don't make a mess." He grumbled, looking you up and down.

You would have hoped he would be more friendly, but for all you knew it was some ungodly hour of the morning and you just woke the poor old man up from a pleasant sleep. "I, uh, sorry. I just n-need to get these off before I keep freezing to death." You said, a little unimpressed with his current lack of hospitality.

\--

Luckily, the old man was nice enough to let you have that hot bath you wanted so badly and you took the time to warm up nicely, glad you didn't die out in the cold. The mansion, as one would expect, was definitely huge and way to extravagant for just _one man_ to live in on his own. As far as you were aware, it was just the old guy here on his own, and you couldn't help but wonder what it was like to manage such a large building by yourself.

You came downstairs from the bathroom you were lead to to find the old man sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. You found it strange that he was still considering it was about 11pm now, but what else do you do when you're old and alone and have a random guest in your house? In the grand scheme of things, it really didn't matter, but you couldn't help but try and figure it all out.

You were grateful that he let you dry your clothes as well so you actually had something to wear for the night while you stayed. You stepped into the living room, your bare feet tapping gently against the shiny hardwood. You slowly approached the man, realizing you didn't exchange names or anything before your bath. He didn't really seem to care, since he basically ignored you and brushed you off. Either way, you were grateful he let you in to begin with.

You coughed lightly to get his attention before speaking. "I uh...just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay the night. I...I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you." You said, wanting to be polite as possible.

"I guess I couldn't just let ya die out there, could I?" He sighed, not sounding invested in the small conversation at all as he skimmed the newspaper, not even looking up at you to speak.

"I, uh, I guess not, no." You said, playing with the hem of your shirt.

"I hope you have a plan on paying me back for this." He said, looking up at you now over the gold trimmed glasses. His eyes bored into you and you felt a little intimidated by his words and his gaze.

You were a little shocked by him asking for a payment right away, you assumed, or at least hoped, that he would just let you stay out of the goodness of his heart, but you were starting to think he didn’t really have a lot of that. "I-I...I suppose if you want something I can try and figure something out. I...don’t really have any money that I could give you.” You said, furrowing your brows gently as you tried to think of what you could give him in return. You had quite literally nothing of value on you right now, which was odd considering you usually would at least have a wallet or something.

"Hmph." He grunted, licking his lips as he appeared to be thinking. He tilted his head slightly and looked you up down down, seemingly inspecting your body. You started to feel a little nervous under his gaze. "I have an idea." He stated, folding his newspaper and placing it on the table beside the chair he was sitting in before standing up, cracking his back.

"Yeah?" You asked, loosely crossing your arms over your chest as he started to walk towards you. You remembered how tall he was and started to feel a little strange in his presence. He was just an old man who happened to be rather tall and...a lot more fit than you would imagine any old man to be.

"Get on yer knees." He demanded, walking up to stand right in front of you and grab your shoulder.

You let out a gasp as he started to force you down. You resisted his motion, grabbing his hands to try and push his hand off of you, but he was strong. 

“Woah woah, no, absolutely not.” You said, laughing at his ridiculous request. A shiver was sent down your body, partially fear, and little bit of something else you didn’t want to quite admit to yourself. 

He started walking forward, bringing his other hand up to help with pushing you. You stumbled backwards, reaching up to try and pry his hands off you again. You started to panic, your heart racing and your breathing quickening. This couldn’t actually be happening, right? Judging by the way he was acting, he was dead set on making you do what he wanted. Your back hit the wall and you met the man’s gaze, his eyes boring into you once more, his stare intense. 

“L-let me go!” You yelped, squeezing his wrists and wiggling your body to try and escape his grip, but to no avail.

“Listen here. Either yer gonna do as I say or I’m throwin’ ya back in the cold to die, get it?” He growled, leaning in close. You could smell the faintest hint of bourbon and cigar smoke on his breath and it only made you feel more uneasy. You wanted to throw up. You couldn’t go back out there, you would probably die without a safe place to stay the night, but the last thing you wanted to do was suck this old man’s dick. The idea disgusted you, for the most part. Sure, he was a pretty good looking man, and it’s not like you _weren’t_ interested in older guys, but it’s all about circumstance.

You stood your ground. "Absolutely _not_." You growled back, realizing that it was a mistake once you saw his expression turn sour. You felt afraid now, but you didn't know what to do anymore. His fingers dug into your shoulder and forced you down the wall, your shirt riding up as you slid down. You brought your hands up to push on his chest or any part of him you could reach. You balled your fists and hit the hard muscle and before you knew it you were on your knees, face level with his crotch.

"If ya don't wanna cooperate then I guess I'm gonna have to force ya." He growled again, one hand grabbing you by the hair hard.

“Stop it!!” You yelped out in pain, a hand coming up to try and get his hand out but your cries for him to stop were silenced when his crotch pressed up against your face, making you only yelp out again. You shut your eyes, tears already pricking in the corner of your eyes as you tried to deny that this was real and actually happening.

He let out a soft moan, pushing you farther in. You had a hard time breathing buried in his groin. Your hands scrambled, trying to find something to grab to push him away. Anything at all. His hips, thighs, anything nearby, but nothing worked. He was far too tough for you to try and get out of his hold.

"Looks like you ain't havin' fun. It's a damn shame ya didn't do as you were told, maybe I'd be a little nicer to ya if ya did." He cooed, staring down at you, the tip of his pink tongue poking out between plush lips. You refused to return his gaze, keeping your eyes squeezed shut to try and keep the tears back. You already felt his cock getting firm beside your face and you hated how he was getting off so easily on forcing you like this.

It felt like forever before he pulled you away and you inhaled deeply, glad to get some fresh air. 

“Let me go you sick fuck!” You spat out once you got a good breath.

“Now that ain’t no way to talk to the man lettin’ ya stay in his house. Ya better smarten up there sweetheart before I do somethin’ worse to ya.” He threatened, tugging on your hair hard again. You gasped in pain and your eyes shot open. You gritted your teeth and grunted.   
His breathing was already increasing as he reached down in between the both of you to fiddle with his belt and pants. You tried to turn your head away and avoid looking but the grip on your hair was too firm and any head movement made your scalp burn.

Your eyes were shut again and you heard him let out a soft moan and something _large_ slapped onto your cheek. You gasped audibly. This was really happening, wasn't it? Judging by what you can feel now, he was _huge_ and you hated that even more. Any other day you'd probably _love_ to fuck this guy, but unfortunately this wasn't that kind of day. You felt your face burn in embarrassment, swearing you started to feel heat pool in the lower half of your body. You mentally cursed yourself and your body, hardly being able to resist this.

"Open up." He ordered gruffly. You kept your mouth shut tight in refusal, hoping somewhere in your heart that he’d just give up. Unfortunately, he was determined

“I said _open up_.” He growled, pulling on your hair hard. The action forced your mouth open with a gasp and the thick, wet head of his cock forced itself into your mouth. You nearly screamed, almost wanting to bite down on it, but God knows what he'd do to you if you did that. Tears already started to roll down your cheeks as you stretched your jaw to the best of your ability as his thick cock attempted to push into your mouth. This was ridiculous and unrealistic in your mind. Your jaw already burned from the stretch of his dick but there was nothing you could do about it.

"Oh, there we go, that's a good little whore." He purred, looking down almost lovingly as his cock forced it's way in. “Don’t you go an’ try anythin’ or else I’ll make this worse for you.” 

There was hardly even a point in trying to resist considering just trying to get the head in made your jaw sore, but he didn't care and he pushed on, forcing more tears out of you from the shame, the pain in your jaw, _everything_. He let go of your hair only for a second, giving you one sweet moment of relief before he grabbed a chunk again, using your hair as leverage to push his thick cock in further.

It took him a second to start thrusting forward, letting out low growls as he repeatedly shoved his dick into your mouth, jaw aching beyond belief already. Your hands were on his thighs still, no longer struggling, just sitting there as you accepted this as your fate. You hated it more than anything, but hell, at least you have a warm place to say for the night, right? You were trying to decide if dying in the cold was worse than this. 

"Look at me." He ordered, tugging your hair back. You yelped the best you could with a cock in your mouth and forced yourself to look at him, face red and puffy, tears running down your cheeks. He chuckled, stroking a hand down your cheek.

"Good look for you, makes me wanna keep ya." He purred, licking his lips as he thrust into your mouth at a faster pace, shoving more and more into your mouth, far past what you thought you limit was. Your jaw ached so much and that only made more tears stream down since you couldn't even do anything about it, you wanted the pain to stop more than anything but you had no idea when it would end, and to make it all worse you could feel how much your body was responding positively and you hoped to God that he would leave you alone after this.

It felt like ages before he started to get close, whispering to himself about how he was almost done. You felt blessed knowing that it would be over soon. Everything in your body burned. Your jaw, your scalp, and every inch of you. You wanted this to be over much sooner than it was, but he was panting, thrusting into you a little more relentlessly now, growling and clenching his teeth. You were prepared for anything now.

He suddenly pulled out of your mouth, holding your head back as he brought a hand down and stroked himself furiously. This was probably the worst and most humiliating outcome for you. You shut your eyes and hot ropes of come splattered onto your face, coating your forehead down to your chin, and some dripping down your neck and onto your clothes. You were sure it made a nice addition to the tears streaming down your face. 

You sniffled, unable to hold it in any longer. He finally let go of your hair again, feeling the relief. The pain was still there, but it wasn’t as intense now that he let go. 

“Well, at least we got that over with.” He sighed, still panting as he admired your tear and come soaked face. 

“Damn pretty like this.” He purred, wiping a bit of his come off of your face as it almost dripped into your eye. You flinched when his hand came near you. 

You felt humiliated, but he seemed to like that judging by the smug smirk across his lips. You were glad it was over, you could just go to bed and leave in the morning and never have to speak of this ever happening. 

You swallowed, nearly gagging as you felt some of his fluids in your throat. You were trembling, trying not to cry too much now. You were speechless, or rather, you didn’t want to speak. You just thought about how you can just leave tomorrow. You looked forward to just leaving and never coming back. 

“Actin’ all quiet now, huh? Fine. I’m sure yer tired, why don’tcha go up to bed then.” He said, stepping away from you to give you room to move. “There’s a room you can use right by the bathroom, and don’t touch anythin’ in there, ya hear?” He ordered, already doing his pants back up. 

You gave a soft nod and slowly stood up, feeling weak and pathetic. That wasn’t your own fault of course, but the feeling was still there. You felt his eyes on you as you slowly left the room to go back to the bathroom to clean yourself up again. You had no more tears left, but you still felt like crying as you rinsed your face off and tried to get the small bit of fluid out of your shirt. You retired to the bedroom next to the bathroom. It was nice, as you expected from a mansion. You would have been excited to stay in such a fancy room, but you didn’t really have any emotions left to give that night. 

You went to bed feeling empty, and tried to look forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow, when you can just walk out the door and forget about it all, or so you would think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up the next morning and get ready to head home, but it seems like the stranger had some other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back with some more nasty stuff so please enjoy this. once again, i obviously don't condone this irl, im just nasty as all hell.

You woke up in the morning, warm and comfortable. Your eyes were still closed as you stirred awake. Your head flooded with memories of the night before, and you prayed that it was all the dream. The blizzard, getting let into that house, and the...unfortunate event that followed. You were convinced it never happened until you opened your mouth to yawn and you felt the soreness in your jaw. You cringed and stretched your arms, finally forcing yourself to open your eyes. 

You were still there. 

You inhaled deeply, trying to keep yourself composed. You could just leave. Why would he keep you there? Why would you even think that he would bother not letting you leave? You gave him what he wanted last night, or well, he took it from you. You were sure he was satisfied and you could just walk out the door. 

You threw the heavy duvet off of your body and stood up, rubbing your jaw. You didn't expect the pain to be felt the next day, but he did go pretty hard on you. You shuddered when you remembered the previous night. You had to try and forget about it the best you could. You were tough, and you could make it through it. You almost wanted to ask the man if you could grab some food before you left, but you decided it would be better not to. You pulled back a curtain on one of the windows and you squinted, your still groggy eyes getting blinded by the white of the bright snow outside.

Thank God it cleared out. Getting back to the nearby town would thankfully be much easier now that it was morning, and you could actually see where you were walking. You stretched your arms over your head, hearing your back crack. You ended up sleeping in your clothes due to not having the energy or desire to remove them before you went to sleep, so you made the bed, still wanting to be at least a little polite despite the events of the previous night. You exited the room, thinking about how nice it will be when you return to your own home. Comfortable, happy. You can sit down with some tea and catch up on some reading.

Yeah, that sounded nice.

You shut the door to the bedroom behind you and strode down the stairs, stuffing your hands into your pants pockets. It was probably early, and you hoped that the man wasn't awake yet so you wouldn't have to speak with him, but you heard the faint sound of dishes clinking in the kitchen; he was definitely awake. You let out a soft breath and walked past the kitchen, hoping he wouldn’t notice you walk by. You felt as though you made it past safely, but you heard the clinking noises end. 

“Not even gonna say good mornin’?” He called from the kitchen, already sounding a little unimpressed.

Fuck, you started to panic now, hearing the tone of voice he spoke with. What should you do? You didn’t _want_ to act friendly, and you already thanked him for letting you stay. Maybe if you moved fast enough you could just leave without him pestering you about it. 

“Uhh...sorry. I’m in a hurry.” You called back, quickly picking up speed as you walked through the corridor into the living room. The door was in your sight and all you needed to do was grab your coat and shoes and various smaller clothing items and you could be out the door like that. 

“There ain’t no reason to be in a hurry.” He called back, already speed walking out of the kitchen to come to you. 

You started to shake, feeling afraid despite not even being threatened. Who’s to say he was going to do something else to you? Last night was probably just a one time thing, and he’s going to let you leave peacefully, right? Your mind felt jumbled. He had no reason to keep you there, so he obviously was just coming to wish you well as you left. That’s what you told yourself as you scrambled to grab your coat as his heavy footsteps approached you. 

“Where do ya think yer goin’?” He asked as he approached you, quickly coming up to you and grabbing you by the back the coat you had half on.

“I-I’m going home!” You yelped in response, reaching up to try and pry his hand from your clothes. “Let go of me!”

“You ain't goin’ nowhere. I let ya stay the night and ya don’t even thank me? Ungrateful little heathen.” He growled, grabbing you around the waist to attempt to stop your struggling. You kicked out your legs and he lifted you up partially. “Now I expect an apology and a ‘thank you’ from you.” 

You grunted as you tried to wiggle out of his grip. “I thanked you yesterday, and I haven't done anything wrong! Now let me go!” You nearly screamed. 

“You need to learn some respect.” He yelled, dropping you to the ground. 

You gasped out in shock, getting winded as you hit the ground. You were on your stomach, holding it as you tried to gain your breath. You tried to get back up onto your knees so you could get out of there, but the man had other plans as he grabbed your other arm and pinned it to your back.

“H-hey! Stop it, lemme go!” You yelled, wiggling in his grip in a panic. You cringed as your arm twisted slightly in your position. 

"You need to be taught a proper lesson in manners." He spat, lowering himself down to sit on your back.

You gasped, still trying to struggled out of his grip, but there was no point, at least not right now. He was heavy on top of you and _strong_ as well. His grip on your wrist tightened as he held it against your back. You kept struggling for a bit before getting tired. He was waiting for you to stop wiggling obviously, because he got off of you.

You let out a sigh of relief when you felt the weight lifted, and you hoped to God he was done with you. That is, until you felt him pulling at the hem of your jeans, attempting to pull you up to your knees. Your face flushed, your ass being pulled into the air.

"W-wait, what the hell do you think you're doing?" You asked, turning your head to try and see. You started wiggling again but he twisted your arm farther, causing you to yelp out in pain.

"I told ya I'm teachin' ya a lesson, now shut yer mouth." He growled, reaching around to start to undo your pants.

"No no no, don't you dare!" You yelled out, trying to think of some way you could wiggle out of his grip, but there was no use. Your arm was hurting from the vice grip and the way he was bending it. You were scared that if you struggled anymore it would snap.

Your pants were tugged down rough past your ass and you winced, hating that he was seeing you like this. This couldn't be happening, not again. You thought last night would be the end of it but this guy apparently doesn't take no for an answer.

"Well...yer quite the pretty lil thing..." He purred, his rough hand running along the fleshy globes of your ass.

"N-no, get your hands off me!" You barked, trying to be some sort of threatening, but your voice was shaky and cracking already, tears already starting to form in the corner of your eyes when suddenly-

SMACK

You gasped in surprise, a sting spreading across your ass. "What did I say? Shut it." He growled, laying another hard smack onto you, and another after that, much harder than you would ever prefer. You yelped out in pain, squeezing your eyes shut and clenching your teeth as you took the pain, not being able to stand how hard he was hitting you. Tears fell from your eyes now.

Slap after slap came, spreading pain across your ass and giving you the most unpleasant tingle throughout you, your body responding as if you were enjoying it, but the tears in your eyes made it obvious that you weren't. You knew you weren't.

"That got ya to shut up, didn't it?" He laughed, gingerly running his large and warm hands over where he smacked you. You winced in pain, twitching as he went over the rougher spots. You lost count of how many times he spanked you, it must have gone past eight or nine times but you felt cloudy. Clouded by negative and confusing emotions.

You snapped out of your daze when you heard a familiar clink of metal. Your eyes shot open and you gasped softly.

No, no no no.

"W-wait, what are you-" You started, only to be met with his hand on your ass again. You let out a sob, not being able to stand the violent sting. You swore there were going to be bruises left over.

"You think I'm done with ya?" He asked, obviously starting to undo his pants. You recognized the sound of his belt undoing, the sound of the leather slipping out of the metal and the zipper being pulled down. You let out a hiccup, all of your emotions bubbling up at once. This couldn't be happening, not again. Last night was bad enough but he just wouldn't _stop_. You almost wished that you stayed out in the cold last night to die.

You flinched when you felt that same hot and heavy feeling on your ass that you felt against your face last night and you whined, trying to move away and start to struggle only to be reminded of the tight grip he already had on your wrist, squeezing it tight enough to leave bruises. You struggled to wiggle your other hand out from beneath yourself and you almost felt freedom as you brought it out, but he was too quick. His free hand snatched it and pressed it against your back too, the only thing keeping you up now was your hot and teary face pressed against the cool tile beneath.

"Don't think you can get away now. This is happenin' whether you want it to or not. Now be a good little whore and take your punishment." He ordered, his tone sounding a little more sweet than you imagined. You almost wanted to listen to him, his voice was intriguing and to be honest, quite attractive. None of that mattered though, not now.

You clenched your teeth as his cock pressed into you, hot and thick, almost too thick right now. You could feel it start to stretch you as he pushed forward with a soft moan.

"Please..." You were shaking, trying to move away, but he pushed down on you, pinning you harder to the ground with the arms behind your back.

“Fuck...it’s big ain’t it?” He moaned, ending it with a soft chuckle. He obviously ignored your quiet plea. One strong hand was on your ass, grabbing and spreading you open so he could see. You felt dirty and exposed, but you couldn’t do anything about it. His grip on your arm was far too strong. 

“Mm...betcha like ‘em big, don’tcha?” He hummed as he forced himself into you, the subtle burn making you whine in a bit of pain. You weren't ready for this, not at all. He was far too large to take right now but that obviously wouldn't stop him as he was pushing in further, making you feel the burn as he stretched you open past your current limit.

You sobbed quietly, still trying to pull away. "S...stop." You whimpered, your voice was soft and weak as he started to slowly work into you, a slow pace. The pain wasn't as intense anymore, but you knew that wouldn't last long since there is much more length than that. You tried to appreciate the tiniest break. It didn't last long as he quickly started to pick up the pace, pushing in further inch by inch, no longer caring about how you felt about it. The pain returned as he pushed on, not giving you any time to adjust to the impressive girth.

"Oh...oh that's nice..." He purred as your hips finally pressed together, the entirety of his cock sheathed snuggly inside of you. You shuddered, letting out a shaky breath. Your body felt weak and you felt like you couldn’t fight back anymore no matter how much you wanted to.

“Mm…” He moaned low, pulling out of you slowly before beginning his pace, snapping his hips forward to plunge into you again. You yelped, clenching your fists. Your fingernails dug into your palms and something in your head wanted you to cause a pain there so you didn’t have to think of the one in the lower half of your body. 

"Y'know, honey, I was thinkin' about how good you'd feel last night..." He purred, massaging the cheek he had in his hand as he fucked you, already taking a faster pace than you would like. Your body started to finally respond, providing you with a little bit of lubricant so it wasn't a painful drag of his thick cock inside of you. “I was thinkin’ about how much I wanted to take ya like this, but I didn’t think you’d put up such a fight. Then again, I love a challenge.” He chuckled.

"Y...you're sick." You whispered, already out of energy. You didn't want to speak above a whisper because you knew how weak your voice sounded and you didn't want him to hear how weak you felt. You could only hear his voice mock you in your head, even if he wasn't saying anything you had a feeling he'd talk about how easy it was to just hold you down and take you against your will.

He ignored your remark, pulling your arms back to use as some sort of handle as he thrust into you, your hips smacking together lightly now. You clenched your teeth, holding in any sort of sound that could even hint towards sounding positive. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing you, so you held it in, starting to hold your breath in an attempt to help yourself, but it only made it harder. You exhaled sharply and whined loudly at a particularly hard thrust, gritting your teeth at the slip.

"Oh, honey ya sound so lovely. Lemme hear that pretty voice." He cooed, squeezing your arms hard enough to leave bruises while his other hand wandered around your body now, wrapping around to the front to feel you up some more.

"Fuck you." You spat, voice shaky and still weak despite your attempt at aggression. You tried to wiggle away from his feather light touches around your folds, but much like before, you were tired and weak, and he had much more power over you. He teased your clit, rubbing in small circles. You flinched, cringing slightly due to the lack of lubrication there. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling, but it’s not like he cared. He fingers wandered all over your nether regions, splitting the two fingers he rubbed you with to feel around his cock, feeling the way it stretched you out.

“Ya might wanna watch yerself, I’m the one in charge here.” He warned, gathering a bit of slick as he fucked you to rub at your clit again, sending unwanted electric shocks of pleasure through your body. You didn’t want to enjoy this but your body was responding positively. You choked out a moan, squeezing your eyes shut as a tear rolled down your face. You wanted to fight back, but there was no point.

You hoped to god that he would be done with you soon, but you had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. It felt like you were there forever, but it had only begun. Your knees started to hurt as he thrust into you, lurching your body forward slightly as strong hips smacked against you, your body starting to lubricate itself. You were a little grateful that it didn't hurt anymore, but you absolutely did _not_ want to acknowledge that it felt good. Of course it felt good, he was thick and you would like that more often than not, but the fact that he took you like this, against your will, took the feeling of delight away completely.

He was sliding in and out of you with ease now with deep, rich moans coming from his throat as he had your ass spread with his free hand. You opened your eyes again to get a peek of him, and he was staring downwards, watching the action. Your vision was blurred from the developing tears in your eyes, so you blinked them away before shutting your eyes again, not wanting to see him behind you. It only made you feel worse about the whole thing.

There was no point in fighting anymore, so you stopped, laying there and just taking the abuse, trying to faze out. While doing so, you unfortunately let a rather erotic moan slip and you tense up, choking on a gasp.

"Oh, honey, do that again." He purred, upping his pace, the loud smack of your hips filling the room with sound as you held your breath, refusing to make any noise for him. The last thing you wanted was to satisfy him, but he didn't like that. The hand previously on your ass tangled in your hair, yanking your head back and making you yelp out in pain.

"Ya ain't very good at followin' directions are ya, darlin'?" He asked, fucking into you hard now, his thrusts becoming more brutal, almost painful as he filled you completely over and over. You cried out, tears being forced out of you as you tried to choke back the sounds, but there was no use as he forced them out of you, cry after cry. You weren't even sure if it was from pain or pleasure anymore, but either way he seemed to like it as you felt his thrusts becoming less controlled and frantic, his pants turning into animalistic growls as he fucked you hard, far too hard for comfort.

"Ah-h, p-please, you're hurt-hh-you're hurting me!" You whined, gritting your teeth.

"I'm almost done baby, don't worry yer lil head." He reassured you, keeping the vice grip on your hair as his hips snapped into you over and over, his cock pulsing inside of you as he neared his orgasm.

All you could do now was just wait for him to finish and hope to god that he would finally leave you alone after this. Maybe after all this you can go. Tears streamed down your face as you nearly screamed from how hard he was thrusting into you, his balls slapping against your sex as he fucked you relentlessly now, growling low.

"O-oh, fuck, baby, I'm comin' sweetheart." He breathed, leaning forward slightly, tugging you up higher now. You yelped out in pain again, your scalp burning as he pulled your hair far too hard as he fucked you too hard too. Everything was too hard and it all hurt and you wanted it all to end and you realized that he wasn't pulling out yet and you nearly screamed, about to yell at him to stop but-

"Shit shit shit." He panted, slamming into once more before coming inside of you deep, pressing into you far. His hips twitched as he spilled himself inside of you, only making you sob louder. This was absolutely not what you wanted, this was the last thing you wanted to happen, but hell, if you told him no, it's not like that would stop him anyway.

He let go of your hair and you nearly dropped it to the ground, but you stopped yourself before your head smacked against the hard tile floor, and you pressed your soaked cheek against the cool floor, your breathing shaky and out of control as you let the emotions out now, your fists finally unclenching. He let go of your wrists and you could feel the pain in them leftover from his grip and you were sure that there would be some kind of lasting marks.

He pulled out of you slowly and you could feel fluids dribble down your thigh. He pulled you open with his thumbs, making you flinch in pain. Your folds felt swollen and maybe even bruised when he touched you, but he didn't care because you could hear him chuckling to himself and just staring at you. You felt filthy and embarrassed from the way he looked at you. His thumb rubbed along your abused hole, pulling a pathetic whimper from your lips.

"So pretty, baby." He purred, pushing two thick fingers into you, bending and curling them to just fuck with you more. He was obviously enjoying himself, scissoring his fingers to play with you more. It was like he didn’t want the “fun” to end. 

"S...stop it." You whimpered, your voice was shaky and quiet and it was obvious that you were crying in case the tears didn't make it already obvious. Your arms hurt but you didn't want to remove them from the position because that'll just make them hurt more, so you stayed how you were as he pulled his fingers out. You were surprised he listened to you, but maybe he just happened to get bored of playing with you. He wiped his fingers on your ass with a sigh.

"Why don'tcha go get all cleaned up?" He said, standing up behind you. You heard him doing his pants and belt back up, and you stayed in place, sniffling as you tried to steady your breathing. You heard him sigh before bending down to pat your ass. "Come on, honey, get up. I'll run ya a bath."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Non-Smut Chapter™ so I hope y'all enjoy this. I had to include at least a little bit of plot but we will get back to our regular scheduled smut soon enough!

You hated this. Why was he being so nice? The sweet pet names started to make you feel sick. He wouldn’t stop with those and it made you feel so many terrible things. It was as if he was trying to make you feel better by calling you those sweet words, but it didn’t work. You only felt worse. You furrowed your brows, feeling angry and upset, but you wouldn't mind a bath. You moved your arms, cringing in pain as you brought them back to your sides, feeling the burn as they returned to a more natural position. You braced yourself as you forced yourself to stand up and he reached down to help you up. You stayed quiet, tears drying on your cheeks. He even helped you pull your pants back up so you weren’t limping up to the bathroom with your clothes half off. How nice of him. 

He walked with you to the bathroom, a limp in your step. He ran the bath for you in silence and you stood and watched, your gaze focusing and unfocusing on the wall behind him. You felt cloudy and you held your body, feeling the various fluids dripping down your thighs in your panties. These were the only pair you had, so you would need to wash them when you get home, or maybe he would let you wash them here.

All of this thinking made you realize that you never asked for his name. He was still basically a stranger to you, and you wished he was a complete stranger still. You wished you never came here. Maybe freezing to death would have been better than this, but then again, you were young. There was more you could do with yourself.

"What's your name." You deadpanned, the first one to speak after several long minutes of silence. You looked at him, not wanting to catch his gaze as he looked up at you. You looked to the floor, still feeling the shame.

"McCree. Jesse McCree." He answered, turning the water off and standing up straight.

You hummed, swallowing. You almost wanted to thank him for running the bath for you, but you stayed silent. He didn't deserve your gratitude.

"I'll...leave ya to it then." He said once he realized you weren't going to answer back. He hesitated for a moment before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a click.

You let out the breath you didn't realize that you were holding in. You slowly started to undress, feeling shaky and uncomfortable. Your clothes piled up on the floor and you saw the white stains on your underwear and shuddered, still feeling residue on your thighs as you stepped into the hot water of the bath. It felt almost cleansing, but you had a feeling you wouldn't be able to scrub off the filthy feeling you felt all over.

You sank down into the warm water, sighing as it enveloped your body. You let the water cover half of your face, wishing you could just slip right in and never come out. You ran your fingers through your hair, feeling the slight sting as result of the violent hair pulling from earlier. You shuddered, hating how nice he was to you afterwards. It was like two different people.

You sat like that for a while before realizing that washing yourself would be wise. You sat up slightly, grabbing the body wash that was sitting on the side of the tub. You were sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing some of his stuff, considering he didn't bother to ask before taking _you_. You reluctantly sat up, cringing as you felt the pain in your groin. You were sore for sure, but luckily the majority of the stinging pain had already faded. You opened the bottle and poured some onto your hands before rubbing it all over your arms and chest, dipping your hands under the water to get some on your legs as well to try and cover as much as possible without actually getting up. The water was warm and comforting for you in this time of feeling invaded and uncomfortable, and you were right. You still felt dirty. You knew the feeling wouldn't go away even if you wanted it to, not yet, anyway.

You splashed water onto yourself, rising the suds off. The body wash smelled rather good, but you didn't want to enjoy it because it belonged to _him_ , to Jesse. It was a nice name. You liked it quite a lot, but you felt like it was...tainted now. Maybe calling him by his last name would feel better. You decided not to think about it, trying to relax and take this time to try and forget about all of this while you had this time alone now. The water was safe for you right now, so you tried to enjoy that despite the uncomfortable feeling between your legs. You rubbed them together and sighed, starting to feel tears well up in your eyes. You squeezed your eyes shut, sinking back down into the tub. You needed to be strong right now, so you tried your best to keep those tears in.

You soaked for a while, feeling your fingers prune and the water start to run cold. You just sat there, glad you had time alone where he couldn't get to you. You shivered, realizing how cold the water was now. You knew you needed to get out eventually as you stared at your wrinkled fingertips. You hated the feeling. You reluctantly stood up, shivering again as you ran your hands along your dripping body before unplugging the tub and stepping out onto the bath mat. You grabbed a towel from the rack, and it was pleasant, soft, inviting, and almost comforting. You quickly dried yourself and realized you didn't have any clean clothes to wear except your shirt. You didn't want to go down there in a towel, you definitely didn't want to wear your dirty underwear, and you absolutely didn't want to wear no panties at all.

You needed to ask McCree to borrow clothes. You clenched your teeth and shut your eyes, letting out a steady breath. You didn't want to wear his clothes, but you couldn't wear your own. You hated this, but you had no other choice. You finished drying yourself off and meandered downstairs in search of McCree. You passed the kitchen and found he had returned there, but he was now cooking something that smelled rather tasty, and it made you realize how hungry you were.

"Feelin' better?" He asked, back turned to you as he tended to the stove. He obviously heard your bare footsteps and knew you were there.

"I guess." You responded, your stomach growling. "I...my...my clothes are dirty."

"Ya want somethin' to wear?" He asked, turning his head to look at you and his eyebrows raised as he saw you wearing nothing but the small, white towel that was in the bathroom. “Or maybe ya wanna get your own clothes clean.”

You shivered under his gaze and pulled the towel closer to yourself, wanting to shrink down into nothing. You hated the way he looked at you. You swallowed and nodded, not wanting to speak.

He hummed, stepping away from the stove. "Alright, watch the stove for me." He said, walking past you, his head turning briefly to take a look at your backside on his way out. You snarled once he was out of sight and you carefully stepped into the kitchen, rewrapping your towel tightly around your body. You sniffed the air again and looked onto the stove to see what was going on. He was making fried eggs and potatoes, and your stomach rumbled again. You were very hungry.

You let out a shaky sigh, keeping yourself composed. You licked your lips, the idea of breakfast was very appealing right now. There was a lot of food there, was he planning on making you breakfast this morning? Maybe that’s why he was so upset about you leaving so suddenly. You were about to feel bad until you remembered what he did to you. You don’t need to feel bad for him. 

You heard McCree’s familiar heavy footsteps and flinched, your fists clenching as you held the towel close to your body. You felt vulnerable again being around him wearing nothing but a towel. He wouldn’t do it again, right? Not after fucking you just an hour before. He walked into the kitchen and placed some clothes onto the table. You turned slowly to look. It looked like a t-shirt and some pajama pants. 

“Wear these. We can wash your clothes after breakfast, sound good?” He asked, walking past you to go back to the stove. How could he act so casual after all of that? Does he not feel bad about what he did? He seemed totally unfazed by the whole thing, but then again, why would he feel bad? 

You grabbed the clothes off of the table and left the kitchen to change off to the side, not wanting to go all the way to the bedroom to pull your clothes--no, his clothes--onto your body. The towel dropped to the floor and you realized that you should probably throw it back into the bathroom, but you could do that later when you wash your clothes. 

You felt uncomfortable in his clothes. Not just because they were far too big for you, but because they were _his_. You hugged your body, tugging at the t-shirt to make sure it actually covered your chest. You were cold and shivering a little bit, half out of fear and half out of actually being a cold. The kitchen was warmer though thanks to the stove being on. When you entered the kitchen again, he was back at the stove, cracking an egg into the pan.

You sat down at the dining room table that was in the kitchen and he turned to look at you. You instantly averted your gaze, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He let out a rather unimpressed sounding sigh and you stiffened up, feeling afraid again. You had to tell yourself that he wouldn’t hurt you, not again. Not again. 

“I hope ya like eggs.” He asked, turning his head back to the stove. You heard the sizzle from the pan and your stomach growled again. You did like eggs, and you were quite hungry as well. You didn’t want to talk though, as you still felt in shock. 

He let out another sigh, grabbing two plates from the cupboard to serve the both of you breakfast. “Not very chatty, are ya darlin’?” He asked, serving some of the potatoes onto the plates. He tended to the eggs in the pan, poking at them with the spatula in his hand. 

You didn’t want to participate in this conversation, so for now you kept it one sided even if he seemed rather unimpressed with that. You stayed in silence as he finished making breakfast. He brought you a full plate and a fork and you stared down at the food in front of you, parting your lips for a moment as you stared. The smell of the freshly cooked food was incredibly appealing, and like you knew, you were _very_ hungry, so you dug right in, taking the fork and damn near shovelling the food into your mouth.

He sat down across from you with a mug of what you could assume was either coffee or tea. He watched you eat, and you instantly felt insecure under his stare, so you slowed down your eating speed, realizing that if you ate too fast you’d probably get hiccups, and you hated that. 

“Not very polite either.” He mumbled, stabbing a potato chunk with his fork and popping it into his mouth. “Quiet, rude, no manners. What a treat.” He sighed with the food in his mouth. Funny that he was the one calling _you_ rude. 

You blinked a few times, wanting to yell at him for sounding like a hypocrite, but you swallowed your pride, and your food. You didn’t _want_ to be polite to him, but you luckily aren’t dead since he let you in last night. You were still contemplating whether or not it would have been better to just freeze to death. 

“Thank you.” You deadpanned, hoping that would be enough for him. That counted as thanking him for breakfast, the bath, letting you stay. You wanted him to take that as a general thank you for everything that was remotely helpful so you didn’t need to say it again.

He grunted in response, taking a sip of whatever was in the mug. You assumed that was good enough for him. You wanted to eat in silence, preferring if neither of you needed to speak. You started to think of what you needed to do after breakfast. Washing your clothes would be a priority for sure, and then hopefully going home. You had to keep repeating in your head that he had no reason to keep you here. He was probably just upset this morning because he wanted you to stay for breakfast, at least that’s what you wanted to think. 

What would you do if he wanted to keep you there? You couldn’t even put up a fight this morning, so there’s no way in hell you could do it now. You started to wonder why he was so upset with you this morning that he went as far as to do what he did. There’s no way he did that just because you were leaving before be made you breakfast. There’s got to be more to it than that. 

“Since yer gonna be stayin’ here awhile,” Jesse started, speaking up after the few minutes of pleasant silence. You flinched at the sound of his voice, furrowing your brows at his words. “I think I ought to put ya to work for a lil bit to earn yer stay.” He said, tilting his head slightly before taking a drink out of his mug. 

“Wh...what makes you think I’m staying for awhile?” You asked, putting your fork down onto your nearly empty plate with a small clink. You squinted slightly at him, swallowing in fear. 

“Well I think I did quite a lot last night pretty much savin’ yer life so I think it’s pretty important that ya pay me back properly.” He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. Rude, again. Your eyebrows twitched. 

"Are you kidding me? After all you've done you think I still owe you?" You asked, leaning forward a bit with a mildly confused expression. After all that you had done--no, after what he had taken from you, what makes him think that you needed to do even _more_? This was starting to get a bit out of hand in your opinion, and you decided it was about time that you spoke up about it. "What makes you think you're so entitled to just...just take whatever you want from me!"

"I saved your life, and it's my house." He reminded you again, in case it wasn't clear. The tone and volume of his voice made it obvious that he wasn't very impressed with you talking back to him, but this was getting ridiculous. Him constantly repeating that bullshit didn't make what he did to you okay, but he didn't seem to get that, unfortunately. 

"So you've said." You growled back, gripping the edge of the table as you raised your voice as well. You knew that letting your emotions get the best of you wouldn't be the wisest idea, but you couldn't hold back. The way he was acting was absurd. 

"Not to mention that ya planned on leavin' without even a thank you. Didn't think ya'd be so damn ungrateful." He sighed, leaning back on his chair. He still held his mug in his hand and you saw his tongue swipe across his teeth. 

"Are you serious?" You said, raising your voice even more. You didn't want to repeat yourself but it felt like nothing you were doing could get past this guys bizarre concepts. "I...this is ridiculous. Do you even hear yourself?" You asked, shaking your head in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I'm quite serious, buttercup. Now ya better smarten up before I have to punish you some more." He threatened, nearly slamming his mug onto the table. 

You flinched from the sharp sound of the ceramic hitting the wooden table, and you felt a little scared. What was keeping you from just waltzing right out of this house? 

Fear. 

Your breathing quickened. It wouldn't be the worst if you just did as he said for a while. Sure, you thought that the fact that he believed that you still owed him something was so strange, but maybe he just wanted you to run a few errands before he was satisfied with you going home. Maybe you were the one overreacting. 

You sighed, swallowing as you released the grip on the table and bowed your head a bit. You didn't want another one of his so-called "punishments". Not after how you felt after the one you just received. 

"Fine." You mumbled, your voice was soft and honestly a little weak. You felt weak. 

"There we go. I like when ya behave." He hummed, clasping his fingers together on the table. 

You wanted to talk back to him, but you didn't have anything left in you. You let out a sigh, feeling tears start to well up in your eyes. You didn't need to cry right now, but you were just so overwhelmed with emotions. You felt like there wasn't even a _point_ in fighting back since you knew he could overpower you either way. 

You knew you would be okay if you just toughed it out a little longer, and you had to tell yourself in your head over and over that everything will turn out fine. 

"Alright. What do you want me to do then?" You asked, your voice was rather monotone, and the tone of your voice very obviously said defeat. You didn't want to give in so easily, but you were afraid of him, to be honest. After all that he's done and the way he reacted to you even attempting to challenge him made you even more scared for yourself. You had a feeling that McCree had the potential to do more things that are less than savory considering the events of the morning and night before. 

"Oh, nothin' too bad. Just some cleanin' up around the house, maybe doin' some cookin' later in the day. Whatever I can think up." He said, licking his lips as he thought. You were glad that his mood seemed to go back to being relaxed, but that was also somehow a little intimidating to you. 

You leaned back in your chair, hearing the wood creak underneath the pressure as you pressed back onto it. You had your arms crossed over your chest as you let a sigh out of your nose. McCree wanted you to be his maid, is what he was saying. You hated that, but hell, if it got you out of here, then who cares? What's a little bit of cooking and cleaning? You gave a slow nod, letting him know that you were okay with it. It's not like you really had a choice to begin with, anyway. 

"Good. Now why don'tcha get started on the dishes while I think up somethin' else for ya to do after?" He said, phrasing it like a suggestion when it was very much an order. You gave another small nod, now avoiding eye contact, but he didn't seem to care as he finished off the drink in his mug. He placed it down on the table and his gaze stayed on you for a few moments too long before he left the room in silence to go do God know's what. What do men like Jesse McCree even do when he's not ordering around and violating strangers in his house? 

You tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling from your body, but you couldn't. You sighed, slowly standing up to take all of the dishes to the sink. Luckily, there wasn't too much to do, but either way there was something that felt sour about having to do the dishes for the man who raped you a hour or two ago. You felt sick as you placed the dishes at the side of the sink, turning the knobs near the faucet. Water came pouring out to fill up the sink and you felt yourself just glaze over, not wanting to think. 

Luckily, doing dishes didn't really take much brain power. You tried to pretend that you were back home, doing your own dishes. You wanted to keep your eyes closed to keep the fantasy more realistic, but nothing could help you. The dishes weren't yours, they felt different, and you had a difficult time imagining being back home.

The water was nice and warm as it filled the sink and you poured some soap in to start washing. It was easy enough. You started to hear faint music coming from a room or two over, and you guessed that McCree had put some music on. You sighed, trying to enjoy the faint sound of strings and woodwinds coming from the few rooms over. You needed to keep yourself grounded, and you needed to at least attempt to stay positive with hopes that you'll be able to go home tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS im so sorry this took forever to go up. I just got a job and I've been working a lot so my motivation has been pretty low. I just hope no one thought I abandoned this or something, because I haven't. I can't really guarantee when the next chapter after this one will be up, but I do have plans for a few more in the running so stay tuned!

Your day of work was hard, and rather exhausting. After doing the dishes, he made you do laundry, which luckily included your own clothes that you got to put on after they were clean. They were comfortable and warm and almost gave you a pleasant feeling of home until you opened your eyes again and were reminded where you were. Doing everything else in your own clothes definitely made an improvement in your mood. After laundry, he made you generally just clean around the house. He followed you, watching over as you did it to make sure he was satisfied. 

That made it so much worse. Having him stand behind you smoking his cigar and leaning against the wall while you put in physical labour. Having his sharp eyes boring into your back. You knew he must have been staring at your ass the whole time, knowing him. It sent shivers up your back. 

Once the day was over, he let you retire to your room, and you felt like crying. Crying out of relief that you could finally be alone and away from his gaze and from his voice and anything to do with him. You could be left to sit alone and comfortable in silence _with yourself_. Despite thinking about all of this alone time you expected to give yourself, as soon as you got undressed for bed and laid down under the soft comforter on the bed, you fell asleep. You never realized how absolutely exhausted you were until you got to a spot where you could rest, so you did. 

What you woke up to was unfortunately the very last thing you would have wanted. 

What you woke up to was something wet and...wiggling in your nether regions. That combination is usually not one you want to wake up to when you aren’t expecting it and _especially_ not wanting it. You were still groggy and you squirmed as you came to, instantly realizing that your hands were bound to the headboard. You started to panic as you began to put pieces together, your brain still starting up. Unfortunately, what you started to think was happening, was in fact happening. 

Any other time in your life, getting woken up by oral was an ideal situation, but unfortunately this was absolutely not ideal. You started to whine, tugging at the restraints weakly as your squeezed your thighs together, feeling the soft hair of your captor fit snug between your legs. 

He let out a groan and your eyes fluttered open despite you absolutely not wanting to see him. As soon as your vision focused in the dark, you could tell he was staring up at you. The slightest hint of reflection in his glasses from the sliver of light coming from the curtains. 

“S...stop that.” You whimpered weakly, feelings of unwanted pleasure washing over your body as his tongue swirled over your clit. His hands were on your knees, prying your thighs apart like they were before you woke up. He obviously didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, which you expected thanks to the previous things he did to you. 

At this point you were too weak to fight back, and you were pissed that he managed to catch you at a weak point like this. Since you just woke up, your body hadn’t really fully readied itself, so you were stuck like this for now. You kept tugging on the bonds, hoping that he did a bad job at tying you down, but it seemed like those knots were tight and secure. You didn’t care if you would have rope burn after this if you managed to free yourself, but it seemed unlikely. 

“Mm, ya taste so good, honey.” He purred, coming up for air. You could feel his hot breath on your sex as he took a moment to breathe. He spread you open with his thumbs, licking his lips eagerly as he peered down at you. You rolled your head to the side, feeling disgusted with how vulnerable you were. You couldn’t stand watching him like this. 

His tongue flicked over your clit again and he moaned out, obviously enjoying himself much to your dismay. You couldn’t help but let out a gasp at the feeling. Your body was hot and aroused despite you not enjoying it at all, and you hated that you were forced to react like this. 

“Get...get off of me.” You mumbled, squeezing your thighs together again in hopes of dissuading him. He didn’t want to stop though, as he forced your thighs open again. 

“Ya don’t like my lil gift? You were so good yesterday that I thought I’d give a lil somethin’.” He hummed, holding your thighs down almost painfully, stretching your muscles nearly past their limit at that angle. You whined, arching your back slightly to try and reposition yourself to make it hurt less, but McCree interpreted it differently. 

“Oh, ya do like it, don’tcha?” He chuckled, licking his lips before dipping back down, his tongue swirling mercilessly around your clit, making your head spin even though you didn’t want it. Your body was reacting positively even as you whined for him to stop, your head whipping to the opposite side. 

“F-fuck, stop it!” You gasped, arching your back again. Your fists were clenched hard, your fingernails digging deep into your palm. You knew he wouldn’t listen to your request, but at this point you couldn’t stop yourself from begging him to stop. It became so normal to try and deny him even if it didn’t work. 

McCree seemed to be having the time of his life going down on you, letting out little breathy moans as he held your thighs open, his grip softening slightly as you stopped struggling so much. He decided he could trust you a little more in that moment, and you almost stopped caring enough to fight back because you knew that you would lose that battle. 

“I love when ya behave, baby.” He moaned as he came up for air. You gasped softly as you felt his thick fingers pressing into your saliva soaked entrance and you started to struggle again, having him inside of you in any way was the last thing you wanted right now but he didn’t care, as per usual, since he pushed forward. He went right back to assaulting your sensitive bundle of nerves. Much to your dismay, he was actually rather skilled. 

Maybe if he asked you beforehand, you might’ve enjoyed it, but McCree wasn’t very good at asking for permission. You squirmed from the intrusion, clenching your teeth as he forced his thick fingers into you. He curled them as he pushed deep inside of you with a moan, obviously enjoying himself more than you were. 

You whined as he curled and scissored his fingers in some attempt to make you enjoy yourself, but the less than aroused state of your body just made everything more uncomfortable. Granted, this was probably the most considerate your captor has been since you got here, which was almost something to think of as nice.

You held in any noises that came out just make sure he had nothing to egg him on, but it seemed that your resistance turned him on more as he pumped his fingers into you quicker, grunting softly as he sucked on your clit.

The sudden feeling made you gasp as arch your back slightly and you cursed yourself in your head for letting yourself respond positively. You hated how it almost started to feel _good_ even though you didn't want it to. You struggled to try and cover your mouth with your hand but you could only pull at the ropes tied around your wrists. 

McCree moaned in interest, looking up at you despite you not being able to see him. He noticed how you reacted and kept his actions up, sucking on your clit as he fingered you, your body starting to provide the lubrication it needed. 

You could feel a knot in your stomach start to tighten and you screamed out in your head, realizing what he was doing to you. He was going to make you come. You didn’t know if that was his initial goal but he if keeps doing what he’s doing then you're definitely going to explode. 

You wanted to sob as he brought you closer, small noises coming out of your mouth past your control on this point. Your body was taking over as you couldn't help the mewls that escaped your lips. You could already feel tears start to form in the corner of your eyes. 

His other hand rested on your inner thigh as he mercilessly flicked his tongue over your clit, finally tipping you over the edge. You sobbed as you tugged at your bonds, wishing to high heaven that this was just a bad dream that you could wake up from. 

He pulled away from you, licking your juices off of his lips. He lifted a hand to wipe his chin clean as well, wiping his hand on your bare thigh. 

“I guess we can move on then.” He sighed, letting go of your thighs as he sit up. 

Oh, no. He had more planned. 

Now that your eyes had adjusted more now, you could see the devious smirk on his face as he sat up, the soft and usually comforting duvet slipping off his shoulders. You wanted to kick at him to push him off the bed or get him away from you but you knew that doing that wouldn’t end well for you, so you stayed as you were out of fear. You didn’t even dare to close your thighs as you watched him pull his pants down so his thick cock bounced out, hard and ready to go. 

You turned your head to the other side again and shut your eyes, trying to pretend that this wasn’t happening. Maybe you were just having a really, _really_ bad dream that you’d wake up from in a few seconds. Much to your dismay, you were wrong. It all felt too real as he crawled over top of you and settled between your thighs, his thick cock pressing into your soaked entrance. 

You squirmed, hoping that for some reason struggling might make him stop, but that was incredibly unlikely, as you’ve discovered during the short time that you had been there. Something inside you felt as though struggling and squirming only urged him on. He probably liked the challenge. 

You gasped out as he pushed into you, letting out a low growl. You felt him lean forward and you could feel the heat coming off of his body as he got closer to you, his hands wandering up your abdomen to your chest where he caressed your breasts, his movements were tender and almost loving. For a moment, it gave you a false sense of security, for some reason, even though you didn’t feel safe or secure at all as he invaded your body once more. 

You could already start to feel your emotions well up in your chest but you told yourself to stay strong. Crying would probably just make it more fun for your captor. He was carefully working himself in, letting out breathy moans as he pinched your nipples, his thick cock stretching you out in an almost uncomfortable manner. He was large, and despite the previous orgasm and preparation beforehand, it was still quite a stretch for you, especially when he wasn’t going easy on you. Then again, why would he go easy? You were only a toy for him to play with now, your only use being for his pleasure, and there wasn’t much you could do about it. 

Your eyes were squeezed shut as you avoided looking at him, feeling disgusted as you dealt with what was happening. The last thing you wanted was to see his face again. The face of the man violating you. You knew he must’ve had that stupid little half smirk that he would do when he got what he wanted and you gritted your teeth, hating how well you were able to recollect what that expression looked like. Even after the short time you’ve been here, the image of his face was burned deep into your head. You wished that you could get away from it. 

Before you knew it he was thrusting into you with more vigor, panting nearly in your ear. You had no idea what time it was but you could already smell the familiar scent of whiskey and cigars on his breath. Your hips were smacking together lewdly and thankfully there was no more discomfort, at least from your body’s perspective. His thick cock slid easily in and out of your now dripping entrance, taking him like it was no problem. He let out a low growl and leaned forward more, bending you more. 

You screamed out as he pressed into you in the most perfect manner, pulling an unfortunately aroused noise from your throat. You gasped out, wishing that you could take the noise back because you knew that it only encouraged him. 

“Oh ya sound so fuckin’ beautiful, baby.” He praised, his voice a breathy moan as he nuzzled into your neck, leaving wet and sloppy kisses along your hot skin, having a hard time staying organized when he was driving into you so hard. “I wanna hear that pretty voice scream for me.” 

You wanted to deny him his request but unfortunately for you, he was pressing all your buttons in the right way, large hands wandering around and caressing, pinching, groping wherever he could reach, tongue sliding along your neck, leaving wet trails before he bit down onto you, sucking a mark onto the skin there, _claiming you_.

“F...fuck you.” You managed to spit out, your voice was weak and pathetic and held no threat, but oh, McCree didn't like that one bit. 

You heard him growl low before his hand latched onto your throat, pushing you down onto your soft pillow and squeezing. Your mouth was agape as you tried to breath, the only supply of air through small and pathetic wheezes. You went into a panic. He wouldn't strangle you to death, would he? What would be the point in having you dead if all he wanted was to use you as a toy?

“You better smarten up kid.” He threatened, tightening his grip on your throat. Your breathing was limited and you hated the reaction you gave despite being afraid for your life. 

You whimpered, trying to toss your head back to get him off of you but his grip was deadly, like a viper going in for the kill. Your head was getting light and despite the darkness you could feel your vision getting a little fuzzy. 

He finally let go and you gasped for air, wheezing as you finally inhaled and oxygen flowed through your weak body. You only got to enjoy it for a quick second before something even worse happened, and McCree’s mouth latched onto yours, tasting of your own fluids from before and more whiskey or some kind of alcohol. Why was he drinking so damn early in the morning? He was definitely an alcoholic, and maybe that was why he couldn't control himself. That still didn't excuse him violating you again. 

He was moaning into your mouth, obviously enjoying the forceful kisses. You felt sick and just when you thought it couldn't get worse, his tongue forced It’s way into you. You cried out and wanted to bite down or fight back somehow but you felt too weak and afraid to try and challenge him. The taste of the alcohol was strong on his tongue and you pulled at your bonds, forcing your back to arch into him. You were quite sure that he thought you were enjoying it. 

He was driving into you hard, hips slapping lewdly together joined by the sounds of his laboured breaths, your desperate cries, and the wet noise of his tongue exploring your mouth and your lips smacking together. You were getting tired, but McCree didn’t want to stop. He filled you repeatedly and your fingernails were digging into your palms as you pulled on the tight rope around your wrists, feeling the sting of them rubbing against your skin. You would definitely have rope burn from this. 

You screamed in protest when one of his hands slipped between you and found your clit. He started to rub at it, the friction erring on the side of unpleasantness due to the lack of proper lubrication. You did _not_ want to come again but he seemed determined to tip you over the edge. 

You were sobbing, your noises choked back from your own will and from McCree’s tongue being forced into your mouth. He finally parted after what felt like an eternity just to rasp _”I'm real close baby.”_ and you wanted it to end quicker, but you felt relieved that he would be done with you soon and you could relax and try to forget about this. 

It took only about a minute and a half of extra stimulation for him to force you over the edge again and tears were rolling down your face and you yelled out in a strangled mix of pleasure and despair. You were so tired, physically and mentally, you weren’t sure how much more you would be able to take. 

Everything felt like a blur to you now as you hear him whisper sweet praises against your lips. His hand came back up to rest on the side of your face as he finally finished himself off, hips thrusts becoming more erratic as he gasped out, sheathing himself fully inside of you to spill himself. He swore quietly, moaning softly as he rode through his orgasm.

Once he seemed satisfied he kissed you again, pressing his wet lips against yours feverishly. You didn’t kiss back, not wanting any more of him. You kept refusing until he slapped a hand around your throat, squeezing _hard_ and forcing your mouth open. You made a choked gasp at the sudden feeling of constriction and reluctantly kissed him back, your lips trembling as more tears dripped down your cheeks. He moaned in satisfaction, the kisses were slow and passionate; at least from his end, they were. 

It took another minute or so of supposedly passionate kissing before he finally moved on, sitting up and pulling out of you. 

“Good mornin’, darlin’.” He hummed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He licked his lips as he stared down at your weak body. He reached down to spread your lips apart, watching some of his fluids drip out with a soft hum, obviously satisfied with his work. 

You stayed silent, trying to hold in the violent sobbing that you knew would come on eventually. 

“How about ya get yerself all cleaned up, then come down and make some breakfast, huh?” He suggested, dipping his finger into your abused hole just to toy with you a bit. You flinched and cringed, the feeling of him entering you again causing it to sting. 

You didn’t respond, not having the physical or mental energy to force yourself to do anything. You only tried to steady your breath since it was still shaky and out of control. That’s all you wanted to focus on right now. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t ya take too long now, or else.” He hummed, threatening you in an oddly sweet voice. You almost didn’t take it as a threat, but you’ve learned that he does keep his word, and you wouldn’t want any more of what he had to offer in the form of punishment. 

He got out of the bed, almost forgetting to untie your wrists before he pulled his pants back up and left, obviously in a good mood. 

You laid in bed, still, not wanting to get up. You’d rather lay here and never get up. Maybe you could just stay in bed and let yourself starve. Get up and lock the door so he can’t get in. You tried not to think such gruesome thoughts, but you started to think that it might be better than what you were dealing with now. 

You stayed in bed for quite a while before you eventually made your way to take a shower, not wanting to see what would happen if you disobeyed. As you were in the shower, you started to think about what McCree would like for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you start feeling some weird feelings and you don't like it one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay once again i'm real sorry for not updating for a whole month but y'know. work and all that. I am really happy with this chapter i hope it was worth the wait for everyone. <3 thanks so much to everyone who sticks around for updates. If anyone has tumblr and wants to like follow me an see me shitpost, it's desertflower-mccree.tumblr.com, and my art blog is desertflowerr.tumblr.com. I'll try to be more frequent in updates, but of course I can't guarantee anything so we'll just see how it goes! Enjoy the filth.

It had been a week, or...maybe more since you had been here. It was hard to keep track of time. You couldn’t remember the day of the week, and the only way you could really tell the time of day was through the small window in your room, and the kitchen, or any other window that you could find. He didn’t really let you go anywhere else in the house without his constant accompaniment. At this point, you’ve labeled this as very obviously _a kidnapping_.

Sure, he never jumped out of the bushes and carried you to his home, locking you in a basement for his own sick amusement. You just walked right into his house. It was a trap that you wouldn’t have expected, shrouded in the illusion of safety. All you needed was a place to stay for the night, and you never would have thought that the grumpy old man in the mansion was as sinister as he ended up being. 

The worst thing about it all was the affection. You could take the abuse. You could take all of the physical labour. But the affection was what was killing you. He was still aggressive more often than not, pushing and pulling you around and taking advantage of you whenever he pleased, but there were times where he was soft. Times where he would come to bed with you and cuddle up to you before he fucked you. Of course, you didn’t want him to hold you, but you couldn’t say no out of fear of something worse than what he would usually do. So you let him hold you, his arms wrapped around your waist, his mouth at your ear whispering sweet words that you would usually not associate with someone who was keeping you trapped in his house. His fingers would run through your hair and he would pet you, nuzzling up as he would subtly grind against you, trying his best to prepare you for what you knew was going to come. It kind of felt as if he _cared_ about you.

And you almost believed he did. 

You were having a crisis. It had hardly been long since he’s kept you trapped, but the way he was treating you was making you drawn to him. After the aggression often came after care. It was usually unwanted, but there were times where you felt as though you started to long for it. You wanted his soft touches and gentle kisses that made you feel better after all of the choking and spanking and violent, abusive words. You didn’t want to say that you longed for it but you began keening to some of his touches, instantly cursing yourself for reacting in such a way. He started to make you feel _loved_ and it made you sick to your stomach. 

You knew that you didn’t want this, you didn’t want any of this and you never did, but something was messing with your head. The isolation was getting to you, and you started to sympathize with the old man. _”Maybe he was just lonely, he just wanted someone to be with.”_ you would think to yourself. In the back of your head you knew that loneliness was no excuse for kidnapping and _raping_ a person, but your brain was very scrambled. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. _You needed to get out._

That was when you started to plot your escape. You began to learn McCree’s patterns. When he woke up, when he went to bed, and everything. You always listened closely when you were in your bedroom, listening for the sound of his footsteps in the morning and evening. It was his way of checking on you. He knew you were afraid of him, so the sound of his clicking heels walking past your room would keep you in check, and make you far too scared to attempt something.

You hardly slept anymore, so you would always hear him wake up and go to sleep. He often went to bed late, and woke up early. You didn’t know the time, but you started to just _know_ when he would be up depending on your own terrible sleeping schedule. It took days for you to build up the courage to try and escape. 

But you finally built up that courage. You were ready to go, it was early in the morning. You luckily had nothing to pack, only your own clothes and yourself. The plan was very simple. Sneak downstairs to the door, get out, and just keep running as fast as you could until you got as far as possible. You knew that there was a town nearby, and that was your end goal. You could check into a hotel for the rest of the day, or maybe a couple days, before you make your way back to your own house. 

Unfortunately, your plan didn't go exactly as you hoped. It was all going quite well, but much to your dismay, you were caught in the middle of it. You couldn't understand exactly how he managed to find out, but he caught you. 

You were caught when you were almost to the door. Maybe he heard your footsteps despite the fact that you had your socks on to make sure you were silent, or perhaps he had known that you were plotting your escape the whole time, but you shrieked out as he grabbed you from behind, one strong arm wrapping around you to pull you away. 

You kicked and screamed to try and get out of his grip, tears already welling up in your eyes as you were so close to freedom, but nothing would go your way, would it? Your luck was working against you and you wanted nothing more than to just be away. 

"You think yer so damn clever, don'tcha?" He growled in your ear, his arm squeezing almost painfully hard around you as he kept you in place. Your legs wouldn't stop kicking and you were still shrieking, hoping that somehow it would make him let you go, but you didn't realize that you were only making your situation worse when you felt something cold and metal press against your side. What...was that?

"Shut yer _fuckin'_ mouth." He growled again, pure anger in his voice. You didn't want to listen to him but you knew there would be dire consequences if you didn't. 

You quit your kicks, tears streaming down your face as you panted, starting to hyperventilate a bit from all of the adrenaline and emotion flowing through you right now. It only took you a few more seconds before it occurred to you that it was a _gun_ pressed against your body. Was he really threatening to shoot you? You thrashed around a little bit more before your sobs got a little more out of control. It’s not like he cared, anyway. 

Before you knew it, he had your back pinned hard against the wall, taking away any chance at escape from his grasp that you might have had. Why was he even carrying a gun to begin with? For all you knew, he somehow caught onto your plan, or maybe he always had one concealed on him. You were glad that you never did anything that made him pull it out--until now. Obviously, you had upset him beyond belief, for reasons that you knew. 

He wouldn't want his _toy_ to escape from him, not when he was having so much fun playing with you. 

The cold tip of the gun pressed against your thigh as his hand wrapped tight around your neck, causing you to gasp out in shock and reach up to try and pry him off of you. He squeezed your throat, blocking your air temporarily. You went into a panic, struggling in his grip. The gun slid from your thigh closer and closer to the gap between your legs, the barrel carefully slipping it upwards to rest against the seam of your jeans and right up against your clit. You held in a squeak of surprise, not wanting him to think that you were enjoying what he was doing.

"Ya deserve some pretty terrible punishment after this lil stunt, sweetheart. Why are ya bein' so bad?" He asked, his voice was soft and nearing the edge of comforting, despite his presence being incredibly unsettling. His breath smelt of strong alcohol and you wanted to turn away from it but he had a death grip on your throat. Your vision was starting to go blurry, tiny black dots forming on the edges before he let go, making you cough and sputter. The hard metal of the gun rubbed against you slowly, teasing you as it pushed against your clit. The feeling was bordering on pleasant, but the situation made you not like it too much.

"After _all_ that I've done for ya, yer still actin' like a spoiled brat." He growled, his hand still around your throat as a threat. You were grateful he was letting you breathe. Your chest was rising and falling rather quickly, on the border of hyperventilating. "Ungrateful little bitch." He growled before pulling you off the wall, his hand moving to grab and yank your hair, grabbing you by it to drag you back. You yelped out in pain as he began dragging you away from the door. Your vision felt blurred from the searing pain, and before you knew it, he had you in his bedroom. 

You can’t recall ever actually being in here, but you had little to no time to take it in before he pushed you forward to fall on the rather large, and quite comfortable, bed of his. You rolled onto your back, crawling backwards until your head bumped the large wooden headboard. You were cowering in fear, because you didn’t know how to do anything else and you knew that he fucking _loved_ seeing you like this. 

He knew you were afraid of him and he thrived off of it. The power that he had over you was what really got him going, or at least that was what you’ve decided to think. It was either the power, or he just liked to hurt people. He was definitely some kind of sadist, that was for sure. You were almost too lost in thought to notice him unbuttoning his beige coloured button up shirt with one hand while the shiny revolver was twirled on one finger on the other hand. 

You swallowed, a tear rolling down your cheek. You didn’t even try to run. You knew what was coming and in your head you started to believe that you were getting what you deserved. He took you in and let you stay, he let you eat and gave you somewhere to sleep. Were you really just overreacting? He only wanted to help you. 

"What's wrong, sugar? Ya look terrified..." He drawled, swiping his tongue across his lips as he stepped forward, letting the shirt fall to the floor and pool on the hardwood. 

You swallowed, more tears streaming down as your thoughts disappeared. What were you thinking? You didn't deserve this, no one deserved this. You wouldn't wish this upon anyone, not even someone you hated. The only person you might wish this upon would be McCree himself. 

"Uh huh, ain't so feisty anymore, huh? Didn't think so." He sighed, crawling onto the bed and closer to you, licking his lips again eagerly. Your eyes flicked straight towards the revolver in one of his hands. There's no way he had that thing, loaded, right? He wouldn't actually take that risk, _right_? You prayed he was only using it as a scare tactic, you wanted him to put it down. But then again, he wanted you scared, because if you were afraid, you would do what he wanted. Everything would happen so easy. For all you know, you could only so much as struggle to make him pull that trigger, and you didn't want to take that risk. 

He grabbed you by the shirt collar and tugged you down the bed so you were lying flat and he was now straddling your chest, giving you a view that you'd rather not have to experience again. Sure, his body was quite nice for a man his age, but you had a hard time thinking of him as any kind of attractive after all that he's done to you. 

You sniffled, trying to stay strong, but more tears came out and you blubbered a bit, having a very hard time controlling your feelings after being _so close_ to freedom. 

"All ya do is cry, don'tcha?" He sighed, turning his head as he held the revolver up, sitting down onto your chest. It wasn't hard enough that you couldn't breath, but there was a lot of pressure, and it was there to make sure you didn't try to wiggle your way out. He turned the firearm in his hand, looking it over. He was doing it all for show, you assumed, wanting to scare you into submission. Unfortunately for you, he already had you there. You were defenseless, far too afraid to do anything but take your so-called punishment. 

He grunted, twirling the gun around a bit to tease. 

"Don't be scared now, darlin', this is just here to make sure ya don't step outta line." He hummed, slowly bringing it down to carefully drag down your face. The tip of the barrel was cold against your hot, flushed face. You let out an embarrassing whimper as it passed your nose and sat on your lips. "Open up." 

You hesitated, not wanting to oblige. But you needed to remember that _that is a gun_. You cautiously parted your lips, opening your mouth enough for him to slide the tip of the barrel into your mouth.

"Mm, there ya go, darlin'. I think ya know what to do..." He hummed, his other hand reaching to slowly start to undo his pants, the metal of his belt clinking softly. You swallowed nervously as you wrapped your lips around it, trembling in fear. The metal was cold and tasted bitter against your tongue, making you shiver. You hated it, as one would expect. 

On the other hand, though, your captor was having the time of his life, letting out a low groan as he pushed the barrel into your mouth. 

"Ya look damn fine with a gun in yer mouth." He hummed, chuckling at himself as he tugged his pants down, his thick cock bouncing out eagerly, already hard and ready to go. You averted your eyes, trying to avoid looking at him anymore than you had to. 

"Ah ah ah, don't you go and act like that, baby." He cooed, grabbing your jaw aggressively so it made you flinch and knock your teeth painfully on the hard metal of the firearm in your mouth. You whimpered, doing as you were told as you looked down at his cock which his hand returned to to slowly stroke and tug at, letting out soft groans as he did. You wanted to close your eyes and pretend something else was happening, but you knew he wouldn't like you to disobey him, especially when you had a possibly _loaded_ gun in your mouth. 

The gun slid further into your mouth and you voluntarily began sucking on it, knowing that was what he wanted. You almost started to like the feeling, having some kind of longing to have something in your mouth like this. You felt your stomach turn a bit from your own thoughts, your thighs squeezing together as you attempted to ignore the very obviously unwanted feelings pooling between your legs.

It got to the point where you were essentially just blowing the firearm, which is exactly what he wanted. He pushed and pulled carefully, his breathing heavy as the watched the now slick barrel of the gun slide in and out of your mouth. He groaned, lazily playing with himself as he watched. 

You felt disgusting, but there was nothing you could do about this. If you decided to fight back, he could simply move his finger and you would be dead. It felt like years before he pulled the gun out of your mouth, a small bridge of saliva connecting you to the metal before it broke apart and he held the gun to his side, his hand still slowly working his cock. 

“I think I’ll replace that with somethin’ a lil bigger. I bet you’d like that, huh?” He asked, sitting up onto his knees so he was looming over you enough to be able to dip down and stuff his cock into your mouth without a word of approval from you. 

It’s not like he would listen to you if you said no, and it’s also not likely that he even wanted you to answer him. He just liked to hear himself talk and know that he had so much power over you. Your jaw stretched to accommodate him and your eyes squeezed shut as you tried your best to take it from the less than satisfying angle. 

His cock awkwardly filled your mouth as he rocked his hips into you, bringing a hand down to tug on your hair and pull your head back a bit. You wanted to kick and thrash and get him off of you, or maybe chomp down on his dick and make your escape while he’s writhing in pain, but your mind always had to return to the gun in his other hand. You were absolutely defenseless because he could just kill you and be done with it. After all that he had done to you, you had a feeling he would have no problem straight up murdering somebody. 

“God, ya got quite the mouth on ya.” He sighed, watching as your mouth stretched around his shaft, your cheeks occasionally bulging out as he fucked your mouth with short, shallow thrusts, knowing that he won’t be able to get too far with this angle. He didn’t really care though. He seemed to be getting a decent amount of pleasure out of tormenting you this way judging by the breathy moans that came out of him. 

It went on like this for god knows how long. Your jaw was aching and small tears pricked at the corner of your eyes from the constant pushing of his cock into your mouth. He finally pulled out, apparently done having his fun before climbing off of you and flipping your body over with a bit of difficulty. You knew you couldn’t run, so you would at least be difficult with him, not supporting him as he tried to move the weight of your body. With enough trying, you were flipped over onto your stomach. He grabbed and raised your ass, putting you in a rather embarrassing and vulnerable position. 

He laid a hard smack across your ass before he tugged your pants down. You laid there, ready to take whatever he planned on giving you. At this point, you just expected what he would usually do. He’d fuck you, have his way, talk to you and degrade you, come inside of you and then leave you to suffer and care for yourself afterwards, so you prepared for that.

“I think it's about time we try somethin’ a little different, dontcha think?” He asked, reaching somewhere and shuffling around for something. Oh, no. Something different? 

His hand came across your ass again and you whimpered, hating the mix of feelings it made inside of you. It hurt, of course, but the feeling shot down to your core. 

Suddenly you felt a cold, _slick_ finger press into your ass. You let out a small squeal, instantly recoiling from the unwanted feeling. That’s not what you expected from “something different” and it was definitely not something that you wanted from him. He didn’t take note of your discomfort and pressed on, his thick finger penetrating you past the tight ring of muscles. You cringe, clenching your teeth from the unfortunate feeling.

“Don’t worry darlin’, I’m gonna make ya feel real good.” He reassured before you started to wriggle underneath him, wanting to get away from the feeling. Anal wasn’t something that you often indulged yourself in. For you to truly enjoy it, you really had to want it, so the only thing you felt right now was uncomfortable, but of course, McCree didn’t care. You knew he wouldn’t care or stop, so you weren’t really sure why you even bothered thinking about how nice it would be for him to stop. You let out a obviously pained whine as he pressed forward, burying his finger into you to the knuckle, curling it and wiggling to try and stretch you out more. The quick motions made your body stir and you cried out, gripping the sheets hard in pain. 

“F...fuck, stop it.” You piped up, your voice quiet and weak. You hardly had the courage to speak up, and you instantly regretted it knowing that you’ll probably be punished for refusing him. 

“Don’t you worry,” He repeated, his second finger making it’s way into you. You tried to pull away, but his other hand came to hold you in place, his fingers mercilessly plunging into you now, the way he moved made it sting more since he hardly gave you time to adjust. You were crying again now from the incredibly unpleasant feeling. “I’ll be done before ya know it, honey, I’ll have ya screamin’ for me real quick.” He hummed, curling his fingers again and pulling another whine out of you. Much to your dismay, it sounded much more aroused than it was supposed to, so he liked it. He finally pulled his fingers out of you and you let out a sigh of relief, letting yourself enjoy the little moment of serenity before what you knew he would do next.

You heard a little more shuffling and a small grunt before something _far_ thicker than fingers pressed into your mildly stretched hole. You whimpered, biting into the sheets as he forced himself into you. You knew this would take a lot more work than you wanted to dedicate yourself to, but if it didn’t hurt him, then he wouldn’t stop. Tears were falling down your face and onto the sheets as you whined, the blunt head of his slick cock pushing past the rim. 

“Oh, shit.” He breathed, letting out a low groan as he pushed forward, not bothering to care about the discomfort you were feeling. You needed more preparation since his dick was far larger than two of his fingers, but he was obviously too impatient to care. Maybe he liked the feeling of struggling to force it into you. He probably loved the pained whines and quiet sobs begging him to stop, or at least slow down. 

It was unbearable, for the most part. Whenever he would start to pull out, you felt relief, only to have him push back forward again, farther and farther into you before he managed to bury himself fully to the hilt, the coarse hair at the base of his cock scratching against your backside as he rolled his hips into you, making sure that you felt how absolutely stuffed you are. 

“Oh, mm, see how nice that it?” He cooed, acting like everything was fine, as usual. 

You were already sore, the subtle burn of the slide of his cock making you nearly sob. You buried your face deep into the sheets more, feeling pathetic for not fighting back. You couldn’t, though, you didn’t have the physical strength nor mental capacity right now. You felt broken, like this was the end of the road for you. What’s the point of fighting back anymore when you know you’re just going to lose? At this point, you might as well just take your punishments, take all of the abuse, because this is just your life now. You don’t want to admit that, but that was how it felt. This is your fate, doomed to be fucked by this filthy old man until you meet your end.

You basically squealed as he sped up, his thick cock moving with a little less effort now. The dull stinging pain was still there, but was slowly starting to fade. You still felt invaded and vulnerable as he warm hands covered the expanse of your body, sliding slowly over your hot skin. They were up your back under your shirt, running through your hair, cupping your ass, anything just to keep your hands on you. You almost took it as a sign of trying to comfort you, but you kept it in your head that it was because he was selfish. You were only a toy for him. 

“Oh, there we go, takin’ it real good now.” He purred, watching his cock work. Your eyes were squeezed shut, tears now slowing down as the pain faded from your ass. You didn’t want to admit that it was actually starting to feel pleasant. You tried to ignore it as you stifled your small moans. 

With perfect timing, one hand reached around to start to rub at your swollen clit. Wow, were you really that aroused? His fingers slid around easily, dipping into your entrance to pick up a bit of lubrication. 

“Well now, looks like someone might be enjoyin’ themselves, huh? Are ya playin’ hard to get to give me a challenge, baby?” He asked, pushing two thick fingers into you momentarily as he fucked your ass, filling you up in both holes. You let out a gasped, unintentionally pushing back against him for more.

Oh, no, this isn’t happening. 

You pressed your face into the mattress, not wanting to face this. Not now, not ever. You _were not_ enjoying it. You didn’t want this and you never did. _You were not enjoying it._ You told yourself over and over but your body and the sweet sounds coming from your mouth said something different. You could only cry a little more, ashamed of the way you started to move with him, wanting more from him. 

“Oh, there ya go, darlin’. I knew you’d warm up eventually.” He panted, grabbing the hem of your shirt to lift it up your back and over your head, and you just let him, even _helping_ him by moving your arms to get it off. He bent forward, his rough chest hair scraping against your otherwise smooth skin. “I guess it just took a bit of _forcin’_ , huh?”

You didn’t respond, nearly whining as he removed his fingers to circle the slick digits around your clit, making your body jerk from the extra sensation, making you let out a long, sweet moan. You didn’t want to think about how it felt so _good_. He felt so good inside of you, his cock was thick and it slid perfectly into your ass, effortlessly now with no pain. Tears were drying on your cheeks as you turned your head and let your eyes flutter open, keeping them half lidded. You felt a little weary and weak now and you groaned as chapped lips and rough stubble rubbed along the sensitive skin of your neck. 

“So pretty, honey, so damn pretty when I fuck ya. And ya love it, don’tcha?” He growled in your ear, his hips hitting yours with a lewd smack as he upped his pace, making you yelp from the new speed. It was so good though. Your thighs were trembling and your breathing was heavy and uneven.

You didn’t respond, afraid of what words may come out of your mouth. You had to force yourself to say in your head that you didn’t like it, despite you responding very differently physically. He sped up again, panting loudly in your ear interlaced with low growls. Your were chewing the sheets, wanting to try and keep yourself quiet to not reveal that you actually might be enjoying yourself a little bit. 

His other hand came up to yank your hair. “You better _answer_ me when I ask a question. Tell me how much ya love my cock in yer ass.” He growled, running the tip of his tongue along the shell of your ear, his breath hot on your skin. 

“A-ah, I-I...I love your cock!” You nearly yelled out, the words spilling out effortlessly as if you _wanted_ to say it. “So...so big.” You whimpered at the end, hoping to charm him a little more. 

“Mm, that’s good. Yer so good fer me.” He slurred, carefully pulling and pinching your clit with the sides of his fingers, trying to get the most out of you. You squealed under his touch, bucking into his hand a bit. You started to feel a familiar tightness in your stomach and you knew your orgasm would come soon. You wanted it, you wanted release. He was fucking you in such a way that made you so damn desperate, and you wouldn’t admit it out loud, or even in your head, that you really wanted it. 

“C..close.” You whimpered, your voice slightly above a whisper. You were sweating and already feeling fucked out despite not even coming yet. You were exhausted from the fight and from how hard he was fucking into you now, your body lurching forward with every thrust. He managed to mostly hold you in place because of his body and you started to love the feeling of his coarse body hair rubbing against your back. 

“Yeah? Ya wanna come, don’tcha?” He purred in your ear the best he could, his voice a little shaky and husky from how much energy he was using to fuck you, and the speed. “Ask for it then.” He growled, tugging your hair some more, pulling a loud yelp from you again as your eyes rolled back, your hips smacking back against his. You were shamelessly moving with him now, not being able to hide how much you needed release and how much you started to love the feeling of him inside of you. There was nothing wrong with enjoying yourself just this once, right? 

You were so close, his fingers working your clit mercilessly, rubbing in quick, concise circles. “Please, lemme come, please McCree.” You whined, saying his name out loud since the first time you saw him. His name felt strange and foreign on your tongue and you...kind of like the sound of it. It was a name you hadn’t heard before. Now...what was his first name again? 

He groaned in your ear, grinding into you on occasion as he fucked into you, his thrusts brutal. He cursed in your ear, his hand moving quickly against your clit and almost suddenly, explosively, you came, screaming out his name again as the pleasure washed over you, your vision a little blurry from everything happening at once. 

When you came down from it, he didn’t stop. You were oversensitive and you started tearing up again, but not from pain or sorrow or fear, just from the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through your body. He was kind enough to stop rubbing your clit, but the feeling in your ass was still a little strange now that your orgasm had faded. Your body felt weak and you were a little drowsy now, but your lover--no, your captor, your kidnapper. You couldn’t start getting like that. Just because you liked it this one time meant _nothing._ The feeling was overwhelming but...you didn’t tell him to stop, you didn’t want him to. 

"Yer bein' so good for me, honey, but I ain't done yet." He panted, finally stopping to pull out of you and flip you over, tugging your pants all the way down and off as well, leaving you fully naked and exposed. You whined from the empty feeling but yelped as he filled your ass again in the new position, grabbing the flesh of your thighs and spreading them wide to get the best angle. He pushed forward, starting his rough pace up again. You were still rather sensitive, but there was nothing you could do about it. You kind of started to like the feeling, but it started to fade as he kept fucking you. 

His head was buried in your neck, his hips snapping into you and adding another erotic noise to the room. His stubble scratched at the smooth skin there and he bit down hungrily, growling and groaning into your skin as he had his way with you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, almost like an impulse, and your arms cautiously wrapped around his neck, hooking behind them and pulling him close. You could hardly control yourself at this point, it was almost like your body had taken over and your brain stopped trying to make good decisions. 

He seemed to like that, though. He growled into your ear again, grabbing your hair and tugging it back to expose your neck and kiss and nip along the skin there. It wasn't long before he got you begging again. You didn't ask for anything out loud, but you were screaming for more and more in your head and you wanted to force yourself to stop thinking about how much you were loving this, but your brain was clouded, just like your judgement in that moment. 

He kept fucking you, a hand eventually slipping between you to rub at your clit again. Why was he being so generous this time around? You couldn't really complain, but you weren't sure why. Maybe it was a reward for being so good this time, but either way, you were grateful that he was treating you. 

He had you coming again before you knew it and you saw stars, and he eventually came after you as well, spilling himself inside of you with a low growl of your name. You hadn't heard your name for so long, and it sounded so _good_ coming from his mouth. The tone, the low growl in his voice, everything about it somehow shook you to your core and made you shiver. 

The thing that shocked you the most, though, was the way he pulled you into a feverish kiss, taking your mouth passionately, groaning into your mouth. You wanted to ignore the fact that you instantly pressed into it, needing and _wanting_ him to kiss you. You were desperate for more contact and he kissed you in such a way that satisfied that need. 

It took a while for both of you to come down from your climaxes, but you found yourself clinging to the man once he started to pull away. You had to force yourself to unlock your arms and legs to let him go. He pulled out with a sigh and you cringed, feeling cold and empty from the lack of contact and dick. You shuddered, feeling his come inside of you.

"Well," He started, his voice a little rough and raspy before he cleared his throat. "You better rethink before you try and pull somethin' like that again, understand? Take this as a warning." 

You closed your legs slowly, giving a soft nod. “Y...yes sir.” You whispered, quickly averting eye contact. You were shivering now, your body still trembling from your two orgasms.

He seemed a little shocked by how obedient you responded and stopped in his tracks, taking a small moment to regain himself before he collected his clothes. “Go…clean yerself up and I’ll...I’ll make some breakfast.” He said, hastily getting dressed. He left the room with his shirt half done up. He seemed in a hurry. 

Did you do something wrong? 

You laid in place for a while, trying to take in what happened. There was a lot of strange emotions happening inside you. Why was this time any different than the other times? If anything, this was one of the worst, or...it should’ve been. He literally threatened you with a gun! And yet...you clung onto him, kissed him and asked for more. You carefully sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in your ass before looking to your side, the shiny firearm still right beside you. You cautiously took it into your hands, feeling the weight of it. It was a nice, slightly heavy feeling, and the gun itself was quite pretty. You swallowed, inspecting it a little more. Was it even loaded? You popped open the chamber and gasped softly. 

Fully loaded. Six bullets sitting snuggly in their spots. He really did have the power to just...shoot you. And he didn’t. But why would he? It’s not like you’re any use to him dead. 

You swallowed again, staring at the bullets before snapping the chamber back in place, still eyeing the firearm in your hand. It was careless of him to just leave it here with you. Maybe he didn’t mean to, he was kind of old, he easily could’ve forgotten. 

You had a lot of power with this gun. You licked your lips, imagining what you could do. He said he was making breakfast, if you wanted to...you could just walk behind him and off him right there. You could take whatever you needed and venture back home. The idea was exhilarating but it’s not like you had ever _murdered_ someone before and quite frankly, you didn’t want to. 

But why wouldn’t you want him dead after everything he did to you? He deserved it, he really deserved it, but something inside of you couldn’t imagine it. You wouldn’t be able to even if you wanted to. You stopped looking at the revolver, placing it on the bedside table before standing up on wobbly legs, looking to the private bathroom in his bedroom. You were sure he wouldn’t mind you using it, just this once. After all...he was so nice to you today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feelings are very conflicted, and you kind of attempt at figuring them out in your head while some equally concerning things happen outside of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sound like a broken record but sorry for taking so long again. work and all that. This is another mostly non-smut chapter for the sake of plot, so I hope you enjoy. Comments on what you think are always appreciated, and i also totally accept criticism because i'm still pretty unsure about my writing and all that, so yeah. It's good to hear from people. I hope y'all enjoy this.

Your shower was pleasant, and much different from every other post-sex bath or shower that you had. You didn’t want to acknowledge why it felt different, but you knew why. In the end, you ended up actually _enjoying_ what he did to you, and you were full of mixed and conflicting feelings. You tried not to think about it too hard, but your mind ended up wandering back to it. 

And then there was _the gun_. You couldn’t keep your mind off of it. Why did he leave it there? It must have been a mistake, right? Unbeknownst to you, it was a test. Jesse McCree was the cocky type, he was overly-confident in his skills and he _did_ leave it there on purpose to see exactly how the progress was going. He trusted, especially judging by how you reacted to this, that you wouldn’t even consider using the gun despite having the full power to take it and end this all. Considering this, he was a little on edge while he was making breakfast. It was a risky decision, of course, but he was very confident that you wouldn’t _dare_.

Luckily for him, he was right. You didn’t want to kill him, for some ungodly reason. You couldn’t stop trying to figure out what was going on in your head, but you decided to drop it as you got out of the shower and dried yourself off, gathering your clothing and making your way downstairs to meet him, having a lot less fear than usual. 

You found him in the kitchen, making breakfast just like he said he would. You recognized the smell, and you were excited to find that he was making pancakes. A nice end to a rather..emotional morning. You let out a soft cough, grabbing his attention as you sat down at the table. He turned his head briefly to look in your direction before turning his attention back to the stove, shimmying a spatula under the pancake before flipping it. 

You didn’t know what to say, everything felt weird and the usual dynamic was off. Usually, after one of your _sessions_ you would feel afraid and vulnerable, upset and violated, but those feelings…weren’t there. You both knew why, but you didn’t want to mention it, or even acknowledge it to yourself. 

You needed to tell yourself that you hated him. You hated what he does to you over and over, showing no regret. You needed to reassure yourself that you didn’t like it, you never did, and that you never wanted it, even though this _one time_ was a little different. That didn’t change a thing. 

And you absolutely did _not_ have feelings for him. 

“So I was thinkin’...” McCree starting, breaking your train of thought. You perked up at the sound of his voice which was not your usual reaction, but you hardly noticed how you wanted to hear him. 

“Maybe we could go out somewhere. I don’t want ya gettin’ cabin fever and goin’ all crazy in here.” He continued on, keeping his gaze on his current task. He put the cooked pancake onto a plate full of a few others. “And I need to run some errands.”

“Oh...I...I think I’d like that.” You said, almost forgetting about the whole outside world after being cooped up inside here for so long with him. 

All things considered, McCree was taking a risk by letting you go out. It gives you the perfect platform to run off, never to be seen again, but he had a feeling that you wouldn’t. Judging by what happened that morning, he was starting to realize just what he thought was happening, and this was just another small test.

“Good, we can go after breakfast.” 

\------------

You started feeling anxious as you were getting ready, slipping your shoes on for the first time in a week...or maybe more. You still weren’t sure about how long you had been here, or what the date was, but it didn’t really matter too much. You knew that McCree would probably keep a very watchful eye on you, and you were prepared for that. 

You put your coat and scarf on and waited for him to open the door and you stepped out together. He instantly hooked arms with you, hugging you incredibly close to his body. The cold air hit your face and you inhaled through your nose, your nostrils feeling a slight burn from the lack of moisture in the air, and it was lovely. The fresh air felt so good. 

“Now, you’re to be at my side at all times, understand?” He asked, turning to look at you to make sure you were listening. “And you keep holdin’ onto me unless I say so.” 

You swallowed and gave a nod to signal your understanding. You knew that this wasn’t some kind of freedom. Just because you were outside didn’t mean anything. He was still with you, attached at the hip at all times, apparently. It could be worse, though. He could’ve refused to let you leave at all, but of course he would need to go out eventually, and he likely didn’t trust you to stay at home on your own unless he handcuffed you to something so you couldn't escape. 

It felt almost surreal to be outside again after being trapped inside of his home for so long, and it was very relieving. You found yourself actually...kind of having a good time. The walk to the nearby town was decent, and silent. McCree, for once, didn’t seem to have anything to say, and it had you strangely concerned for him. Did you do something wrong. 

“Are...are you okay?” You asked rather sheepishly, not really sure if you were even allowed to speak. He wasn’t that controlling over you, usually, but the idea came into your head anyway considering how uptight he was about you two staying arm-in-arm the whole time. 

He seemed surprised by the sound of your voice and sudden concern. He turned his head to look at you briefly before looking forward once more. 

“Yeah.” He responded, his voice was flat. 

Something seemed really off with him, and you couldn’t help but imagine it was because of what happened that morning. You swallowed, far too nervous to bring it up. You couldn’t stop thinking about it though. You couldn’t stop thinking about how good he felt, and how much you didn’t want to stop kissing him or have him stop holding you. 

But there was no way you actually _felt something for him_. You couldn’t, there’s no way in hell! It was all just heat of the moment hormones that took you over a bit. You needed the contact, and he was the only person who could give it to you. That didn’t make what he did to you this morning, or any other time, okay. So why were you having so many doubts about it?

You gave a curt nod, not wanting to push him too far and have him react badly. Today was a strange situation in which he seemed totally relaxed, and you found that you enjoyed that for obvious reasons. At no point during your walk were you afraid of him lashing out on you or doing anything harmful. It was peaceful. 

The town was rather average, and McCree let you know he only needed to pick up a few groceries. It was kind of nice going out with him and running errands, mainly because it felt nice to be out of the house and out in the open with fresh air and...actual people. 

It felt strange seeing other people walking around after not seeing anyone else for so long, it was relieving for sure. You had to remind yourself that you very likely wouldn’t have this luxury again anytime soon, so you really took the time to soak in your surroundings. 

As for the errands to run, it was nothing special. A few groceries were picked up, and that was really the only notable thing that happened. There were a couple stores that you passed by where you almost considered asking McCree if you could go in there and browse, but you didn’t want to bother him by asking him to buy you something...but then again, you only had one set of clothes…

“Um...McCree?” You asked, already starting to tread carefully with your words. You clinged close to him, wanting to feel more of his warmth against you. That was...weird for you. You decided because it was cold out and you just needed some more warmth, and nothing else. You definitely didn’t find yourself getting drawn to the feeling of his body or the strong scent of his cologne. You absolutely didn’t want to bury your face in his neck and smell that cologne or feel the scratch of his stubble against your face.

No, you didn’t want that at all. 

Right? 

“Yeah?” He responded, turning his head to you.

“I...uh...I was thinking...do you think we could maybe…” You started, carefully constructing your sentence in your head as you spoke, wanting it to come out as perfect as possible. “We could maybe go...check out some clothes? For me, I mean?” 

He hesitated for a moment before answering, squinting a little bit. 

"I guess. I'm sure you're pretty tired of just wearin' the same clothes every day." He grunted, seeming a little reluctant in his approval. He seemed to be acting as if it was an obligation more than treating you to some shopping. 

The thought of getting some clothes made you feel pampered despite it totally not being pampering at all. It was a literally something you needed, but compared to what you usually got from him, having him actually buy you something felt good, and you already started to feel good about it.

"Thank you." You said, making sure to sound as grateful as possible so he wouldn't retract the offer. You made your way to the nearest shop that had clothes in it so you could pick some stuff up. You had no idea what your limit was, and you were sure that he had quite a lot of money, but that didn't necessarily mean he would want to spend it on you. You chose carefully at first, looking intently at prices to make sure not to buy anything too wild. The weather was cold, so you instantly grabbed for pants and sweaters and long sleeved shirts. A few dresses and skirts caught your gaze, but you didn't want to go over the possible limit that he had given you.

You nervously looked to him, and you noticed him peering around the store before he brought his gaze back to you. You sheepishly held up a pretty floral skirt, not wanting to actually ask for it. 

He sighed deeply. "Get what ya want, I don't care. Just...don't act like a spoiled brat." He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away again. His attitude was so different while he was out in public, but you had a feeling he didn't want to be seen acting like he did when he was at home when there were so many other people to see him. He was well behaved, but he still had that dominant and controlling edge that he had when you were alone to keep you in check. Besides, you were far too distracted with buying clothes that the idea of escaping never even crossed your mind. 

You had collected a hefty armload of clothes that seemed suited for the chilly weather that was equally as fashionable, and you and your...captor...made your way to pay for it. 

The cashier was very cheery as most service workers had to be, but she actually seemed genuinely in a good mood, and that made you feel kind of in a good mood as well. It likely wouldn't last long as you remembered that you had to go back home, or, back to where you were staying. 

It wasn't home. 

You placed the large pile onto the counter, and McCree seemed to be rather neutral. You expected an exasperated sigh from him, or some form of disappointment or contempt, but he seemed fine. It was almost unsettling how good he was at pretending to be totally relaxed. 

The cashier gave her normal greetings, asking how your day was and stuff like that. You were so excited to talk to another human being who wasn't McCree that you were acting overly enthusiastic. The cashier took notice of the gruff man beside you, pulling out an old and worn out looking leather wallet, fishing out a hefty amount of cash to pay for your shopping spree. 

"Oh, it's always so nice seeing dad's coming in and shopping with their daughters." The cashier hummed, ringing up the items. 

The both of you froze and you swear you felt your soul leave your body. Oh, God, no. That was definitely the worst thing she could say.

McCree was visibly taken aback as well, stopping in his tracks. That wasn't something he expected at all, but to be fair, there was a significant age difference between the two of you, so the chances of a stranger interpreting your relationship as a couple, or what McCree had decided you two were. If asked, you would obviously say otherwise. There were no romantic feelings going on between you, at least not ones from you. 

You were about to stutter out a response, wanting to reassure her that he was _not_ your father but unfortunately for you, McCree was quicker to speak.

"Oh, yeah, I thought that she deserved a little bit of spoilin', y'know?" He chuckled, his personality and general approachability totally shifting in the opposite direction. He was like a totally different man, and it freaked you out. Your face was burning with embarrassment at the fact that you had to now play along with it, pretending to be his precious daughter. 

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" She beamed, putting all the stuff into a bag as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to his side nice and close before pressing a small, innocent kiss to your temple. If only the cashier knew where those lips had been, and the terrible things they have said. 

"And maybe if you're lucky, daddy'll treat ya to some lunch, eh?" He hummed at you, his friendly tone making you feel almost sick. Your stomach did flips at his words. This was the complete opposite of what you wanted, and the fact that he was playing along so well made you feel so many strange emotions. If he kept this up for much longer you weren't sure if you would be able to handle it.

You finished the transaction, McCree handing over the money and taking your clothes in the bag and leaving the store with a nice, friendly goodbye to the cashier before he instantly switched back to the grumpy, brooding man that you had grown used to. You were a little intimidated by his impressive acting. 

"...Daddy?" You whispered, obviously a little shaken by the interaction. You had a...very strange relationship to the word. You hated to admit that you were into it, but that's not something you wanted to share with him, and definitely not something you wanted to _do_ with him. Besides, you were sure he was just doing it to go along with your fake story and interaction to make it less awkward. 

"Yes?" He responded, as if you were calling him by name. You spotted the faintest hint of a smirk on his face, and you knew he was playing with you now, you hated to admit that it was kind of working. It would take a lot to get you to play along with his little game, but it was definitely doing some pretty wild things to your body. You hated how much you loved it. 

"What about lunch?" You asked, a little cheeky. 

He scoffed. "I wasn't actually gonna do that, that's why we're buyin' food. It was part of the act. Now be a good girl for Daddy and quiet down." 

There we go, back to his old self again. 

You swallowed and stayed quiet, not wanting to embarrass yourself even further. You knew that your bright blush was apparent, but you hoped that he just assumed it was because of the chilly weather. You tried not to think about it all too hard, and luckily for you, it was about time to make your way back home after buying a few more groceries. 

The way home was silent, much like the walk there. About halfway through, you noticed how tucked into his side you had become, searching for warmth and...some kind of comfort. There was something pleasant about feeling him against you despite the situation that he put you in since you arrived at his home. Your arms were still hooked, but it was almost like you were completely hugging his side without having your arms around him. 

You could once again smell his cologne, and you were definitely growing fond of the smell, but you would never admit it. You very subtly took the scent in, finding comfort in it. You were really in a pickle now, and you hardly started to notice these little things that you were doing as you began to get drawn to him. 

But he noticed. He wouldn't mention it to you, but he saw the way you acted. The way you would cling to his arm and sometimes rest your head against him as he walked. The little glances that you would sneak while you were side by side. You didn't think he would notice, but he was far more observant than you would think.

You arrived home, stepping into his home. You were almost reluctant to tear from his side as the heat of the interior hit your face, making you feel far warmer. Luckily, that made up for the warmth you gained from your captor. You swallowed, taking your shoes off with a sigh. 

"Uh...thanks for buying me clothes." You mumbled, holding the bag of new things in your hand. 

"It's fine. It's better than havin' ya walk around in that." He vaguely gestured to your current clothes, which didn't look beat up or anything, but obviously he was tired of seeing them, much like you were. 

“Yeah…” You said, shifting the weight from foot to foot awkwardly, not sure what to do now. What just happened was so casual that you weren’t sure what to do with yourself. You were so used to either cleaning, or curling up into a ball or cowering in fear or something along those lines, and yet, here you were, standing in front of him casually as if you were friends, or maybe something else. 

“Why don’t you go put some of that new stuff on, and make some lunch. I’m gonna go shower.” He said, handing the bags of groceries to you to add onto the weight of the bag you were already holding. 

Yeah, there he was again, back to normal. You gave a nod and waited for him to pass you to go upstairs and do as he said he would. 

You took the groceries to the kitchen and put them away where they belonged before peering into the bag. You hummed, walking up to your assigned bedroom to try and put together a nice outfit for him. 

Wait, no, this isn’t for him. Not at all, this is for you. These are your clothes. Why would you want to dress for him? You didn’t. 

You ended up choosing the pretty floral skirt, and a tight, low-cut long sleeve shirt. You looked at yourself in the body length mirror, admiring how you looked. You cupped your breasts, liking the way the shirt framed them. You were sure that McCree would like that.

_Wait_. That doesn’t matter. 

You grumbled at yourself, hating these weird thoughts going on. This was temporary. You were starved for real affection, and you couldn’t help but latch onto the only person who was around. This had nothing to do with real feelings. At all.

You swallowed, smoothing out your new shirt before going downstairs, trying to think of what to make for lunch with the food that you bought. You passed by his bedroom and heard the shower going distantly from the in-room bathroom, and the thought of possibly sneaking in and joining him in the shower passed through your head for only a second before you shook it away, huffing a little bit. 

You returned to the kitchen in fresh new clothes, looking and feeling much better than before. You decided to just make sandwiches for lunch since you couldn't really think of anything else to make, and it was easy enough. You gathered ingredients that seemed for for sandwiches and hummed to yourself, eventually hearing heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Of course, you knew it was McCree coming down from his rather quick shower. He walked into the kitchen, but you kept on doing what you were doing as he entered, licking your lips. You eventually gave into the temptation to look his way to find him shirtless, without his glasses, and his hair still a little damp. Your heart nearly skipped a beat. 

All of the bad stuff aside, he was a pretty good looking old man. 

“How was your shower?” You asked, casually beginning to exchange pleasantries. It was a little odd, and you noticed it catch him a little off guard for a moment. You couldn't help but start at his chest. He was pretty fit too, and the chest hair really did something for you. You hastily turned your head back to the task at hand, cutting tomatoes. You had to push your thoughts back into your head, forcing yourself to remember what had happened this morning. Why did you keep dismissing it so easily after all that he’s done? 

“Good.” He answered back, standing not too far behind you to watch what you were doing. He took a peek at your body, not so subtly looking you up and down, noticing the way that the floral skirt flowed around your body and showed your ass a bit. It was a little shorter than you expected when you looked at it, but neither of you could really complain about it. 

You heard him moan softly, a hand suddenly running up your back. You could feel the warmth of his hand through your shirt and your shivered, chewing on your bottom lip as that familiar nervous feeling started to come back. You hoped he kept it at the light touches. 

Before you knew it he was directly behind you, his large arms coming up to wrap around your waist, instantly reaching up to cup your breasts. His head rested on top of your as he looked down inspecting the rather lovely view of you from above. His groin was pressing up against your backside and you shied away a bit, wanting to finish lunch. You were pretty hungry.

“Ya made a pretty good choice of clothes, darlin’. Daddy loves when ya show a little bit of skin.” He purred. 

You froze again and an unmistakable feeling flowed through your body. You liked that, and you didn't want to like that. But his voice and the _word_ drove you wild. You couldn't let him get to you. Besides, you were still sore and tired from earlier this morning, but that wouldn't stop the old man from taking what he wanted. Despite being probably at the very least 50 years old, he had an impressive sex drive for sure. 

You swallowed and stayed silent. You couldn't let him get you like this, so you resisted. You couldn't deny the way your body heated up at his words or how your face flushed, but you could at least try. 

“Oh, gettin’ all shy now, are we? C’mon sweetheart…” He hummed, his tone was sweet and almost convincing. 

“I...I'm tired.” You said, instantly regretting your words. You knew that it didn’t matter but for some reason you hoped things would be a little different this time...after how things were today. So relaxed, casual, bordering on...friendly. You swallowed, hearing his sigh of disappointment. 

“Come now, baby girl, y’know better than to say no to me.” He said, his tone obviously more aggressive now. 

Shit. 

There wasn’t a way out of this now, but there probably wasn’t a way out before either. His thumbs rubbed over your nipples through your shirt and bra and you tried to act uninterested, but you knew that it only egged him on. Secretly, you wondered if going along with it would make him not want you, but you weren’t really sure if you actually wanted to take that risk of fucking him. Or...at least you didn’t think you wanted to.

You had a lot of very confusing feelings right now. 

At this point, you had stopped cutting tomatoes and set the knife down, distracted by his skilled hands dipping into the front of your shirt to fondle you. You haven’t told him to stop, and he obvious took that as a sign to take what he wanted. 

“Don’t ya go quiet on me, sweetheart.” He said, pinching your nipples. You yelped from the sudden feeling and it caused you to rub up against him, feeling the large bulge forming in his pants. “Now ya wanna be a good girl for Daddy and get down on your knees?” He cooed into your ear now, nipping at the lobe playfully. 

“N...no…” You whispered, shutting your eyes as you refused, already knowing that he wouldn’t like that at all.

As you predicted, he reacted almost instantly, a hand coming up to violently tug your hair back. You cried out in pain from the stinging in your scalp and tried not to fall backwards. 

“Ya wanna try that again?” He growled low into your ear, pinching and pulling at your hardening nipple. 

“I..I’m sorry.” You whimpered. “Uh...yes.” You said, giving him the answer that he wanted. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes...daddy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess what it hasn't been a month and im here with a new chapter. i guess things are gonna start getting like...fun i guess? And by fun I mean some actual drama and plot are coming your way. Unfortunately I can't just have this be an endless sex romp, so it's about time to reeaaallly get the show on the road. I already have a plan for how the rest of this fic is going to go, so I really hope that everyone will end up enjoying what I have planned. It may not be what you expect, or maybe it is what you expect. Either way, that's what's gonna happen. Stay tuned for more :3

Your breath was shaky as you did as you were told. Your cheeks were hot as you slinked down onto your knees, back against the cupboards. You placed your hands on his thighs, licking your lips before letting up slide upwards to work on his pants, taking no time in doing what you needed to. Sure, you were still not really in the mood, but you’ve started to learn that you needed to deal with it, or else there would be dire consequences. 

Plus, you were still a little sore from earlier that morning, and you didn’t really want him to do anything else that might make it feel worse. 

He was already getting hard, and you hated to admit that you were already feeling yourself getting into it as well. It was probably from the daddy thing. You undid his belt and pants, letting his half hard cock free from the tight confines of his pants. He let out a soft moan and his hand tangled in your hair. You flinched from his touch, expecting a violent hair pull or at least a tight, restrictive grip as some kind of warning to stay in line, but that wasn’t it. He ran his fingers through your hair, tender and careful. It was surprising to say the least, but you didn’t say anything about it. 

Grabbing hold of his dick, you noted how it still looked huge even when he wasn’t completely hard. You dove right in, taking it into your mouth as it quickly hardened, now pulsing and twitching in your grip. It was hot and heavy in your hand, and you kind of enjoyed how it felt. Last time you sucked him off like this was the first night you were here, and it felt like ages ago. You couldn’t remember how long you had been here, but that didn’t really matter anymore. You sighed softly, pulling his foreskin back to expose the blunt head. You took it into your mouth again and he moaned as you lapped the tangy pre-come off the tip. 

“Fuck, that’s it.” He mumbled, scratching your scalp gently. The action felt nice, and not threatening or anything, so it psyched you out a little bit. Then again, you liked the feeling. You could only moan in response since you were preoccupied, and you didn’t want to seem rude by trying to talk with your mouth full. 

It didn't take long for him to start getting into it, subtly rolling his hips to move in time with you. You sighed out of your nose, trying your best to take as much as possible, but unfortunately, it was far too hard for you to take into your throat. You had to accept that he was too thick for it. It wasn't much of a complaint, though. Especially now that you were so used to him fucking you. Of course, when he was more forceful and wasn't kind enough to let you get aroused or prepare you, it could be more of a curse than a blessing, but once you both got into it, it was good.

You forced yourself to stop thinking positively about the experiences with him, but for some reason you couldn't help but look back with a bit of fondness despite all of the crying and pain that often came along with it all. You lost count of how many times he had taken you against your will. All of your time here had started to turn into a blur, but you stopped caring. Usually, you would be concerned, but there was something that started to not feel all too bad about staying with McCree.

He tugged on your hair, pulling a soft moan as his thick shaft twitched in your mouth. You jerked what your mouth couldn't reach, wanting to give him as much pleasure as you possible could...to avoid punishment, of course. Obviously not because you just wanted to make him feel good or because you liked sucking his dick. You wouldn't ever admit to yourself that you were having fun, despite your lower half showing that you really did enjoy it. You tried to ignore the heat pooling in your stomach and the dark blush spread across your face and chest as you sucked him off, drool dribbling down your chin as you got really into it, making lewd slurping noises.

"Fuck, you...you're really enjoyin' yerself there, baby, aren't ya? Can't recall the last time ya liked suckin' my cock this much." McCree chuckled, the low rumble quickly turning into a groan of pleasure. "I'm sure ya want Daddy to come on that pretty face, but I've got other things in mind. Get up." He continued, patting your cheek with his other hand before pulling you off of his dick. You were a little reluctant to part from him at first, but you had a feeling that you knew what he would do to you, especially if you were good for him.

You hated to say that you _really_ wanted to fuck him now. You wanted to be a good girl for him and get what you wanted, what you both wanted. You nodded, swallowing and licking your lips. You wiped your chin with the back of your hand, awaiting further instructions from your lover. He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before grabbing you and maneuvering you to bend over the kitchen counter, away from the sandwich ingredients and knife that you had been using.

Another opportunity for violence on your end. McCree taking another small risk. He was sure that if you were still the way you were before, you might've taken the knife and stabbed him, or at least used it to threaten him. You were feisty as all hell at first, spitting insults left and right and screaming to be let go, but you were slowly turning into the submissive plaything that he wanted, and he didn't think that you really noticed it.

You were getting conditioned, and you couldn't even tell.

Sure, you had your doubts and your conflicting feelings, but the more time you spent with McCree, the less you wanted to run away or hurt him, or anything, and you didn't really take notice. You just started accept it, and maybe even like it. Of course, McCree couldn't quite tell, but the enthusiasm you had recently gained was a good hint.

You wiggled your ass to play with him a little bit and earned a swift smack to your ass. It wasn't as hard as his usual spanks which showed that he wasn't doing it for actual punishment, and you liked that. It felt like you two were just playing now. No force, no violence. nothing. It was like a totally consensual roleplay between a nice, happy...

Couple.

You squeaked and his large hand rubbed along the curve of your ass, under your skirt to lift it up and out of the way. You shook your ass again and earned another smack that you absolutely wanted. You did it on purpose this time.

"Careful, buttercup, it's startin' to look like ya want Daddy to punish ya." He sighed, tugging your panties aside to take a peek at your wet folds. He slid a finger along your slit, moaning at how nice and slick you were. It didn't take much to turn you on this time, and he definitely liked it. His finger was quickly replaced with his thick cock.

You folded your arms onto the counter and rested your face in the crook of your elbow, turning your head enough to be able to watch him a little bit from that angle. He seemed totally focused on that action down below as he held onto his dick as it pressed into you, spreading apart your folds and stretching your walls.

You let out a loud and rather erotic moan unlike any other sound that you made for him before. Everything felt so different this time and you loved it. You loved how he felt pushing into you.

"Daddy..." You breathed, your voice high pitched and desperate. He was going painfully slow and you ached for him badly. You spread your thighs a little more, trying to give a hint about how much you needed him inside of you.

He didn't keep you waiting for long as he pressed forward a little more forcefully now, the blunt head of his cock pushing into you. Your lips parted as you whined as he slowly filled you inch by inch, occasionally pulling out a bit before pushing back in. His hand rested on your lower back as he watched himself penetrate you.

"So good, baby, so good for Daddy." He mumbled, bunching up and grabbing your skirt to use as a makeshift handle as he started his rhythm, slow and languid for now as if he wanted you to adjust to the feeling. You were grateful for sure since taking him was such a feat. You weren't sure if he actually _was_ doing it for you or if you were just telling yourself that to make you feel better about it.

You could only nod as you moved with him, gently biting onto the flesh of your arm as you rocked against him, your hips meeting with a very soft smack as he upped the pace, pulling you back by your skirt to keep control. You let him fuck you like this, starting to like the feeling of him having complete control over you, totally unlike how you felt about even just earlier today. It's amazing how much a little bit of pampering can do to you.

Suddenly, his now slick thumb pressed into your ass and you let out a small whimper, still a little sore from that morning's "punishment" that ended up being a lot more enjoyable than it should've been. He ignored the whimper, as you would expect, and kept pushing on, pressing the appendage into you as he fucked you, wanting to fill you more.

You suffered through the slight sting, wanting more of him. You wanted to press back against him but he had his control over you. You moaned out again as his single thumb was replaced with two fingers, quickly filling your ass with his fingers. He was driving you crazy now, and you thought it couldn’t get any better until the hand holding your skirt reached around to slip into your panties and rub at your swollen clit.

You keened to his touch, letting out a high pitched whine as he fucked into you harder, filling you perfectly over and over. You were already well on your way to your first orgasm and you were ready to welcome it with open arms this time. 

"Ya like bein' stuffed like this, huh?" He purred, leaning forward as he moved his fingers in time with his thrusts, filling you perfectly with every small movement. He was driving you crazy already and you were pretty sure you were going to come without the extra stimulation, which would be a first for you. 

You could only nod, any other noises coming out of your mouth were just moans and soft squeaks. Your head was too clouded to really think of words at that moment either. You managed to just whimper out a 'daddy' in there somewhere, further motivating your lover. 

"Fuck, buttercup, I love hearin' ya say it." He growled, his other hand wandering all over your body, touching anywhere he could reach. It ran up your back, often raking nails down the soft skin. Sometimes he'd move up to gently tug at your hair or press your back into the counter, anything to keep himself busy as he fucked into you harder now, pulling loud, erotic moans from your mouth. 

"I-I, shit, I'm close daddy." You warned, moving your hips back with him, aching for him desperately. You couldn't get enough of him. He filled both of your holes at once and you nearly screamed as he forced a third finger into your ass. Amazingly for you, it tipped you over the edge instantly. The slight stretch from the addition sent you over and you yelled out his name as you ground your hips back, desperate for anything to help you through it. 

He seem surprised judging by a grunt, but he didn't stop, obviously not done with you. He pulled his fingers out of you, gaining use of both hands again now. Both hands held your hips, pulling you back to meet his brutal thrusts. You were overstimulated and your head was swimming, drool running down your chin as you took what he gave you, whimpering loudly. 

"God, baby, so fuckin' pretty. So pretty on my cock." He rambled, bending over and towering over you. His pants were heavy and thrusts intense as he got closer to his own orgasm. He was focusing on himself now, and you didn't even care anymore. You wanted to make him come. You wanted to make him feel good and you absolutely wanted to feel him come inside of you and _claim you_ like he always did. "I...I'm gonna come, sweetheart." He warned with a low growl. 

"A-ah, fuck, please come inside me daddy." You managed to get out between pathetic whimpers, weakly pushing back against his erratic thrusts.

He came not too long after your request, thrusting into you almost too hard as he did as you wanted. You felt his hot seed spill inside of you and you keened to him. not wanting to let any of it drip out of you. He laid on top of you, his chest heaving and his skin hot and sweaty against your back.

You were both absolutely spent and satisfied and you almost forgot about the weird feelings. Everything just felt okay, and right, and you hardly could think of him as a kidnapper in the afterglow of your orgasm. 

He eventually pulled out of you and you whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, and a bit of fluid dripped out of you, but you were to exhausted to care. You didn’t really feel like moving, but McCree grabbed you by the arm--not even in the threatening manner--to help you up. He pulled you into a tight embrace, kissing the top of your head as you stumbled into his arms. You wrapped your arms tight around him, smelling the strong scent of his cologne and just sinking right into him. 

It...felt like home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is drunk and you have some more feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey once again sorry for taking so long. life once again gets in the way. This is likely the penultimate chapter, but we'll see. Plz enjoy <3

Jesse loved you. He had been with you long enough to know that his feelings were real, and he was quite sure that it was mutual. Sure, the gaining of your love was not through normal means, but he didn’t care. He was a man who wanted what he wanted, even if that meant he needed to force it out of someone. 

Though, despite having these feelings being returned to him, he couldn’t help but start to miss the challenge. He enjoyed being able to get what he wanted from you when he so desired, but sometimes he missed the feeling of being able to hold you down and have you beg for him to stop, only for him to persist and take what he wanted with _force_.

It was late, perhaps about midnight, and McCree was sitting with nothing but lamplight lighting the living room where he sat with a cigar in one hand, and a half drained bottle of bourbon in the other. His head was fuzzy from the strong alcohol in his system, and you were sleeping soundly now, likely in his bed since he so kindly offered to let you sleep with him that night. You were very compliant these days, and it was endearing. He licked his lips, letting out a long sigh. Much like he always was, the alcohol coursing through him always worked up him, already hardening in his pants. He couldn’t really help it, it was his body’s natural reaction to alcohol, and it always was. He took a swig of the bourbon and it didn’t really burn anymore as it went down, but it’s been awhile since it had. 

He missed the feeling of your bodies pressed together, and he knew in that moment that he had to have you right now. He didn’t care if you were asleep, he needed you. He took one last drag of his cigar before pressing it into the nearby ashtray. He blew the smoke out of his nose and sighed, stumbling up to his room with the bottle of bourbon still in his hand, taking small sips along the way until it was empty. It was a very large estate, but he also drank fast, so it didn’t take long for him to drain the rest of the bottle.

He tried to be quiet, but he wasn’t one to care. If you woke up, it didn’t matter, but he almost wanted you to stay asleep to keep the illusion of forcing you into it. He opened the door to his bedroom carefully and peered in, noticing a figure under the thick covers of his duvet, and he smiled, happy to see that you took his offer. Maybe this was his idea when he was sober, but even then, nothing would have stopped him from just sneaking into you room in the middle of the night anyway, but there was something kind of sweet about finding you curled up comfortably in his bed, sleeping the night away peacefully, but not for much longer. 

Luckily, you were fast asleep, snoring softly and shifting as you dreamt. He put his empty bottle on the night stand and sighed as he shed his shirt off at first, his fingers fumbling with the small buttons. He watched you intently over his gold rimmed spectacles, his old eyes adjusting quickly in the dark. His shirt was off and he stripped down into nothing but his briefs before stumbling into bed and underneath the blankets with you.

You still managed to stay asleep through all of his drunken stumbling. You shifted in your sleep, conveniently rolling onto your stomach which was exactly how your lover wanted you this time. He straddled your hips and held your body down for now, grinding his hard cock against your ass to really get himself going. He let out a low groan and ran his hands up your back and under your shirt, wanting to feel your hot skin underneath his fingertips. His head was cloudy and he had a hard time keeping track of what he wanted to do. On one hand, he loved the idea of fucking your mouth while you were asleep, but he was impatient and wanted to fuck you. He decided he could always fuck your mouth some other time, instead, so he shuffled off of you and tugged your pajama pants and panties down your legs, throwing them off the bed. It's not like you'd need them.

He nudged your thighs apart and tried to prop your body up, and that's when you started to wake up. You didn't really figure out what was happening right away as your brain was still hazy, and you assumed you were still dreaming. You felt like something was up as fingers prodded into you and you whined in pain, the feeling causing your to stir and rub your eyes. He moaned again and spread his fingers, trying to spread and stretch you so you could take his cock easier and you stirred awake, trying to sit up and push him away.

He wouldn't be having that, though.

"Stay down." He slurred, his free hand pressing down on your back to push you back down onto the bed and keep you where he wanted you.

"J-Jesse-" You started, using his first name out of weariness.

"I said stay the fuck down." He growled, curling and scissoring his fingers, making you whine in pain.

You thought he would stop doing this. Stop violating you now that you were more compliant, but Jesse McCree was full of surprises.

You struggled under him and his fingers were soon pulled out of you and you let out a sigh of relief. You heard him spit, and you assumed it was into his hand to slick his cock up before he inevitably pressed it against your stretched hole.

Instinctively, you pulled away, trying to get away from the unpleasant feeling, but he was too strong holding you down against the mattress and you were once more forced to take his abuse. You could smell the bourbon on him from your current position, and that really went to show just how drunk the poor man was. You were starting to like when he fucked you, but not like this. 

"Ya always feel so damn nice, sweetheart." He purred, his voice was husky and slurred. He leaned down and licked the shell of your ear sloppily, basically drooling on you as he pushed further, stretching your unprepared walls apart with his thick shaft. He was always hard to take when you weren't ready, and you were sure he knew that. You were also sure that he loved that feeling of having to force it. He probably knew that it hurt you but it only spurred him on. He loved your pain.

You didn't respond, only clenching your teeth to try and keep your pained sound in as his hips started moving, the slow drag of his cock pulling out of you granting only a little bit of relief before he slammed right back into you with a loud and animalistic growl. You couldn't help but cry out in pain, clawing at the pillow beneath you as you wished he would've just let you sleep instead.

"That's it..." He whispered at nothing in particular, just enjoying the sound of his voice and wanting to fill the current silence since you didn't seem to want to talk back to him this time. "C'mon, sweetheart, don't give up so easy. I missed seein' ya fight back." He slurred, chuckling softly as his hips jerked, his thrusts were sloppy and uneven. He kissed down your neck, licking a wet trail down your skin as his hands wrapped tightly around your throat from behind. It was something to hold onto and you gasped out, your eyes snapping open as he squeezed. You wheezed out a breath, wanting to tell him to get his hands off of you but you were silenced as he quickly upped his pace to something far more brutal. He was back to his old self, using you only for himself and his pleasure. Your back arched too far for comfort as he held your throat and fucked you hard. 

It didn't take long for your body to finally start responding, adding a nice amount of lubrication so his thick cock slid easier as he fucked you at a brutal pace, battering your insides as he pounded relentlessly. Your vision was going fuzzy as he squeezed the air from your lungs. He was so, so drunk and you were afraid that he would forget that he was so violently squeezing your throat that he might forget to let you breathe, but thank God he didn't forget. His hands loosened their grip and you gasped for breath, wheezing heavily and trying to take in as much as you could since you weren't sure how long he would give you.

As you expected he squeezed your throat again with both of his hands, tugging your head back to further expose your throat and you choked out a screech from his hands and the sudden change of angle. He didn't care about how you felt as he fucked your far too hard for you to enjoy and tears stung in your eyes for a short moment before they spilled over and down your cheeks. His hips smacked hard against yours and you clawed and grasped at anything you could, surprised you didn't tear up the sheets under you from how hard you were grabbing for them.

"Yer so fuckin' good for me, sugar, my good little whore." He growled against you, nipping at your earlobe and leaving open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. The back of your head, your temples, cheeks and any other part of skin he could reach since your neck was currently occupied. He licked your tears up with a loud groan, breathing out small praises and various "yeahs" and curses as his relentless thrusts continued to be erratic and out of control.

You felt numb now, the pain dulling as you got used to it, yet you wished it would be over soon. You wanted to just go back to sleep and enjoy the rest of your night, but you knew that if he was in the bed you would probably have a hard time sleeping. Unless he was willing to hold you, then it might help. You got so used to him being much sweeter to you that you didn't need the aftercare, but you couldn't help but hope for his sweet touch and loving kisses to make you feel better after all of the pain he caused you. He was always so good at making it all feel better after the abuse. You used to hate it, but you longed for his touch now.

"So glad ta have ya, baby, yer so good to me. My perfect toy, honey, all I need." He babbled nonsense, continued to praise you for God knows how long. You tuned half of it out as you went fuzzy again. He always seemed to remember to stop choking you right before you felt as though you would go under, and it went on like that. He would praise you and choke you and lick up your tears as he fucked you far too hard for comfort. You knew you would feel this in the morning and maybe even have trouble walking after he was done with you.

It went on like this until he eventually, finally, came inside of you like he always did. He was basically howling when he finally released into you with a loud call of your name and various curses. He didn't notice how you were sobbing when he finally stopped, relieved that he was done with you. You collapsed when he pulled out of you and curled up, coughing now that you could finally breathe. It took a violent toll on your body, and you had a hard time pulling in full breaths at first.

He curled up behind you, wrapping strong arms around your middle to forcefully pull you against his naked body. You wanted to shy away, push him off of you in disgust but...you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You carefully, painfully, turned to face him, your limbs intertwining with his as you pressed into him, longing for the warmth of him around you. Your face buried in his chest and you inhaled his scent, feeling comfortable in his embrace much to your dismay. It always ended up like this. He would violate you, hurt you and make you feel awful but you always ended up in his arms, wanting him to hold you and just wanted his soft touches and gentle kisses. You hated how much you wanted him now. You tried to deny it every second you could, but it was impossible now; unavoidable. Your feelings for him were real no matter how much you thought you could hate him. You needed him. 

"Mm...so good." He sighed, kissing your forehead. "Kiss me." He ordered. You obliged instantly, tilting your head up painfully to meet his lips with yours, not caring how sloppy he was and how he tasted strongly of bourbon. There was something strangely intoxicating about it, even after all that he did to you. He brought a hand up and wiped your stream of tears off your face and you only pressed into him more, flush against his sweaty body.

"I love ya, sweetheart." He whispered against you. You shivered, more tears stinging your eyes at his words. You weren’t sure if the tears were from despair or happiness but hearing him say that invoked such emotion that you couldn’t help the tears streaming from your tightly shut eyes. 

"I...I love you too." You whispered back, your voice raspy and weak. 

You really did love him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you come to terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh rip this took a really long time so sORRY but here's the final chapter. i hope everyone enjoyed the rollercoaster of emotions that was my first multichapter fic!

You lost track of how long you had been with Jesse. You used to be rather reluctant to call it a relationship, but that’s what it had evolved into whether you really wanted it to or not, but it had gotten to the point where you didn’t mind. 

You didn’t want to call him your boyfriend, so you stuck with your lover, or often your partner. Maybe it had been a month since you arrived, perhaps more. You weren’t sure, but you stopped caring. You were...kind of happy. Jesse was a lot nicer than he used to be. He would often buy you clothes and nice, expensive things like jewellery and you wore it with pride. He always told you how beautiful you looked in the things he bought you. He would hug you from behind as you looked in the mirror and kiss your cheek.

You couldn’t help but smile at the image in the mirror of the two of you, his chin resting on your head. It felt nice. 

Everything was going pretty well until you woke up one morning, a familiar feeling of your stomach twisting and a wicked headache. You groaned, rolling over and hoping the feeling would go away. You were in Jesse’s room, comfy in his bed, but he wasn’t with you. You assumed he was downstairs having his morning coffee, and maybe making breakfast. 

Unfortunately, the thought of eating made you feel worse. Of course, you thought the worse. Jesse had a bad habit of always finishing inside of you and since you were with him for the last month or so, you didn’t have your birth control pills.

When was the last time you had your period?

You stumbled out of bed, stumbling to the in-suite bathroom and managing to reach the toilet in time. You didn’t want to tell Jesse about this, you had no idea how he would react. He must’ve known this was a risk, right? He isn’t stupid. 

Maybe this was the plan all along.

Were you even ready to be a mother? A mother to Jesse’s child? The child of your captor? 

You could hardly think of him that way now, though. You knew he loved you dearly, and you loved him too. You had been around long enough to basically just shrug off the whole kidnapping thing. It seemed ridiculous and a little dumb, sure, but you knew what your feelings were, and those were definitely feelings of love for Jesse. 

You wiped your mouth and flushed the toilet, sitting on the floor against the wall as the remaining nausea passed. You couldn’t keep this a secret, there would likely be consequences. You knew Jesse didn’t like you keeping secrets from him. 

You stood up shakily, brushing your teeth to get the vomit taste out of your mouth before making your way downstairs, delighted with the pleasant scent of waffles. 

He was so generous, making you breakfast.  
Unbeknownst to you, this was a part of his plan the whole time. After spending this time with you, he learned how emotionally vulnerable you were and how easy it was to bend you to his will, so he assumed that forcing you into attachment this way would force you to stay with him in the long run whether you were in love with him or not. 

Though, Jesse was pleasantly surprised to see you begin to return his feelings of affection. He knew they must have been mostly fabricated, he was a smart man who knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

He considered the risks and how it could all go wrong, and he was willing to take risks to get you to stay with him. You could have not been conditioned how he wanted you to be, or maybe you ended up being sterile and couldn’t have his children, or maybe you weren’t healthy enough to be able to give birth. Jesse knew that it may not work out how he wanted, but he was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, even if it that meant pushing you past your limit. 

“Mornin’, honey bun.” Jesse said as he heard your footsteps in the kitchen. 

“Morning.” You yawned, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. 

“Want some coffee?” He asked, turning his head to look at you with a small smile. He was almost like a completely different person when he was in a good mood. You remembered what he was like when you first met him, and you were glad he was much nicer now. 

Sure, he had his moments. Maybe some nights he would get too drunk, or maybe you would accidentally do something to upset him and he may take it out on you, but it was worth it for all the sweet words and cuddling you would often get afterwards. 

He was really quite nice at the core, you figured out. 

“Yeah, please.” You said, your stomach starting to turn again, but instead it was from anxiety. How could you bring this up?

He poured you a cup and put in the amount of cream and sugar that you liked and stirred it before placing it on the table in front of you, stopping to kiss the top of your head with a soft hum. You loved that. You mumbled a small thanks and took the mug into your hands, smelling the sweet aroma of the coffee before taking a cautious sip. Perfect temperature. 

Your lover lingered beside you, his hand placed delicately between your shoulder blades, thumb rubbing small, calming circles through your shirt. The way he just stood made it seem like he was waiting for you to say something to him, like he was waiting for a confession or something from you. Then it occurred to you that he may have just wanted an opinion on the coffee. 

He always made the best coffee. 

You blew into the mug, watching the steam flow upwards and quickly dissipate into the air before you took a cautious sip. It was delicious, as always, and made just to your liking. 

"Good?" He asked, the softest of smiles on his aged face. 

"Perfect." You said, looking up at him with a similar, soft smile. You were having a hard time mustering up the courage to tell him that you were pregnant, especially now that he was in such a good mood.

What would he do to you if he was upset? There was no way he would hurt you when you were with child, right? Sure, he's had his cruel moments, but all in all, he was a good man with some inner demons that needed to be dealt with, but that was the thing about love. You wanted to be there with him to help him through, even if it ended up with him taking the anger out on you on occasion. 

He was about to leave your side before you inhaled a bit, preparing to speak. He took noticed and stayed in place, one thick eyebrow twitching upward in interest. He had a good habit of actually listening to you now, which you took a liking too. He used to be so stubborn and would hardly care when you spoke. 

"I-I, uh, I think there's something important we need to talk about." You managed to get out without stumbling on your words too much. You gingerly placed you coffee down onto the table, keeping your hands around the porcelain mug to stay warm. 

"What is it?" There was a hint of concern in your lover's voice, as one would expect with such a sentence as "we need to talk".

You exhaled shakily, thinking about how to bring it up lightly. 

"I...I threw up this morning, and I have a really bad headache..." You started, your voice starting to shake. Were you going to cry? You didn't want to seem so shaken up but you were a little scared of your lover's reaction. You just wanted him to be happy.

His eyebrows raised, the inner workings of his brain starting to put some pieces together, but he stayed quiet, listening to what you had to say. Your heart was beating fast with nervousness, the words on your tongue but you were scared to let them leave your lips. 

"I think I might be pregnant." You whispered, hardly wanting the words to come out. 

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He expected this to happen, he _wanted_ it to happen.

It was like the breath was taken directly out of his lungs from your words, and you quickly started to worry that his silence was a form of anger, but after those few seconds of silence; he spoke. 

"Oh, sweetheart." He whispered, the slightest hint of bewilderment and perhaps some kind of joy lingered in the soft words. 

You swallowed, already on the verge of tears from the extra flow of hormones through your body and the reaction of your lover. There was no rage. 

"Darlin' I...are ya sure?" He spoke again, his voice a little more composed now as he reached down your front, running a hand over your stomach. He didn't expect to feel anything, but just the thought of his child being there, growing slowly, gave him a warm feeling. 

"Almost positive." You nodded, watching his hand rub at your stomach. It managed to quickly calm you down as you took another sip of your coffee, just noticing that your hands were shaking from nerves. 

"Are...are ya happy?" He asked you. 

You seemed happy to him, the only thing that seemed off about your confession was how nervous you were, but that was pretty normal. Anyone would be nervous about admitting to their partner that they were going to have a baby, but Jesse's fear would be you not wanting to go through with it. His heart was racing as he awaited your answer. 

_"Yes."_


End file.
